Life Changes
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: Sequel to One Year Later, not completely necessary to read the first, but helpful. Christy has a surprise for Willy that will change his life once again.
1. Waiting

A/N Own Nothing, Thanks to my awesome beta phantom. This is the second story in the Christy/Willy saga, hope you all enjoy. I am fairly sure I made it easy for those who didn't read the first one to catch up, but sorry if something is confusing.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Waiting**

Wonka candy sales were down the past two months according to the local newspaper, but it wasn't that unusual since candy sales seemed to always go down when Willy Wonka was unhappy for an extended period of time. Christy shook her head and sighed folding the paper back up; it had been about three months since she last saw Willy, but it was his idea and now he was dealing with the consequences.

Smiling, Christy sat back in the limo reflecting on the last two years of her life. She moved to London not quite two years before and got a job as an assistant to Willy Wonka. Who would have guessed that the two would have hit it off so well? As all couples do they had arguments and they fought frequently, but no one would ever say that they didn't love each other. They were married in November, one year after she met him. It had seemed like such a long time, but looking back everything went so quickly; so much had happened in that one year.

"Christy! Christy, are you listening to me?" Leota's voice came from her right side. She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. Leota grabbed the paper away from her and laughed at the headline, "Oh come on, you can't tell me you're worried about the sales numbers. Willy has more money than he will ever know what to do with."

Christy grinned and shook her head, "No, I am not worried about money and I am positive Willy isn't either, but usually sales go down like that when he is upset."

"Tonight is our last gig and then you'll see him tomorrow," Craig said from the other side of the limo.

Dave nodded, "Yeah, but he might have to deal with you leaving him again if we make it big. Anyway why did he send the band on this tour all over the world if he was going to be all pissy while you were gone?"

A large smile shone on Christy's face, the fact that Willy was willing to put up with being away from her for so long proved just how much he loved her. He was a very clingy person once he got used to someone and she knew that this would be really hard on him, but she really wanted to see the world before settling down. She shrugged slightly, "He wanted me to see almost everything he has seen; remember he didn't stay inside that factory the entire time it was closed, just the last ten years or so." She frowned realizing that there was a lot about her husband's past that she still didn't know. He still went into flashbacks at the mere mention of almost anything that happened before the factory was closed.

Leota smirked, "Well, he is going to be surprised when you get home." Her hand slowly went to rub Christy's slightly swollen stomach, but stopped when she got an evil glare.

"Don't touch me," Christy said seriously before smiling, "I probably should have told him when I found out, but I was…" She left her sentence unfinished remembering her miscarriage; she had gotten pregnant after a fling with Willy, but lost it before she worked up the nerve to tell him. It was probably for the best, she decided; there was no way that Willy would ever want to be a father. Now she was back in the same boat and this time the evidence couldn't be hidden very long.

"I feel bad for your kid," Craig said with a laugh, "It's going to be the palest thing on the planet."

Christy laughed as well, "Hey now, Willy is actually not that white when he gets out into the sun. I've seen pictures of him during his travels and he can get pretty tan."

The limo stopped and soon the driver opened the door holding his hand out to the pregnant lady. She bit her lip to keep quiet and accepted the help. She knew it was his job and he wasn't really helping her just because she was pregnant, but she was starting to get tired of the way people were treating her. After a quick adjustment of her clothes to make her small stomach less obvious she walked into the club to get herself ready. She was very thankful that she was still in the early stage and her little bump could only be seen if she wore tight clothing.

The band played all night; Christy had almost completely overcome her stage fright and barely even thought about all the people hearing her voice. As she played she watched Leota and smiled seeing her having a good time playing the bass. She often admired how Leota could act like no one else was even there and really get herself into the music. It would be a long time before Christy could ever be like that in front of someone else, especially in front of a full audience.

Meanwhile at the chocolate factory, Willy was mindless grinding some candy crystals into a powder while half listening to Charlie talk about his new girlfriend Alison. Noticing that Willy wasn't all there Charlie stopped talking and then smirked, "It's been three months since you've been outside Willy, maybe you should go and see all the cats and dogs that grew wings two weeks ago."

"Uh-huh, sure Charlie," Willy answered keeping his eyes on the candy.

"Yeah and the queen of hearts now rules London along with Harry Potter, who is now her king. They are making everyone paint the city red," he continued wondering when and if Willy would catch on.

"Red is a good color," was the only response.

"Willy!" Charlie yelled grabbing the chocolatier's attention.

Willy jumped almost falling off of his chair and dumping the powder he was working on, "What?"

Charlie sighed, "You're not listening to me. Christy will be back tomorrow; you can meet her at the airport if you want."

"I know," Willy replied with a nervous laugh. Charlie was right about him not leaving the factory in awhile and it was starting to make him scared of the outside world again. Christy had helped him become comfortable with leaving, but since she left he couldn't make himself, not even for Charlie. The idea of actually going to the airport with all those people around made him shudder. Even when he was with Christy, he still hated being around a lot of people and their germs.

"Why don't we take a break? You aren't getting anywhere with those candies; I'm not even sure what you are trying to do," Charlie said taking the bowl away. Willy nodded and slowly followed him out of the inventing room. He needed something to do to hold his attention for just one more day.

Soon he found himself standing in the middle of the Bucket's apartment waving to everyone. They all smiled uneasily; they would never say anything to him, but he had been getting on their nerves the past few months with the way he acted. It was rare to see him angry, but recently he was snapping at everyone for absolutely nothing. Mrs. Bucket wanted to comfort him, but she knew better than to touch him.

"Willy," she started slowly as she came up behind him, "Are you planning anything special for tomorrow night with Christy? I was thinking about cooking something she likes unless you were going to take her out or something."

Willy looked away and thought about it for a minute; it didn't occur to him to do anything when she got home, but maybe he should. After a minute he shook his head, "Maybe this weekend, she'll be all tired from the trip and won't want to go out." Mrs. Bucket nodded with a slight smile and started to make a list of things to get from the store.

"Good, also do you know if Doris had her room cleaned and the cabinets restocked? She won't be happy if she can't find any caffeine in the morning," she said with a grin hoping that something she said would break Willy out of his odd behavior. He was much easier to deal with if he was kept busy.

"I don't know," he answered slowly. With that he was gone, heading towards Christy's room to make sure that everything was clean and in order. As he checked the cabinets he remembered the conversation they had after they were married. Willy wanted to either have all of her stuff moved into his room or have the two rooms combined. Christy agreed to move her clothes and bathroom items, but she wanted to keep the room as her own space. It was comforting to her to at least have a work area kept separate from Willy.

Willy spotted one of her guitars in the corner and slowly picked it up hitting a few notes. He didn't know how to play at all, but he liked to pretend sometimes. He missed listening to her play and couldn't wait for the next day to come. An oompa-loompa came in while he was messing around and watched curiously until he was noticed. "Oh!" Willy turned slightly surprised to see him and watched as he signaled that Christy was online.

A large smile appeared on Willy's face as he went into his own room leaving the oompa-loompa in the hallway. No one except Christy and Willy had ever been inside his room before and he wanted to keep it that way. As he sat down at his computer he saw the rarely used messenger open saying, "Willy, I don't have long and I probably won't be here when you get back, but I wanted to tell you that I'll be home around six tomorrow night. I love you." After that it indicated that she had logged off; Willy slumped back in his chair upset that he missed the chance to talk with her. Not only that but she wouldn't be back until the evening.


	2. Homecoming

A/N Own Nothing, Thanks to my awesome beta phantom

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Homecoming**

Willy wasn't the only person Christy was messaging that night. It was late and she knew that everyone should be asleep, but she was glad to find that Doris was still online. She quickly started typing hoping that she was also alone, "Doris, did you get the things I needed?"

Doris rolled her eyes as she saw the message pop up and quickly looked around. She was the only one that knew Christy was pregnant since she paid all the bills. It made things easier for Christy to have someone at home know. "Yes, the vitamins are in your bathroom and we had some larger clothes made, they are in your drawers in your old room."

Christy smiled, "Thanks, I need to go and get some sleep, but before I go I have one question. How do you think Willy will react?" The entire time since she found out she dreaded the day she would have to tell him. Any time she brought up the idea of children, Willy would start going on about candy and completely ignore her. More often than not it caused arguments mostly because Christy couldn't stand the fact that they wouldn't at least talk about it; she hated that he would just pretend not to hear anything he didn't like.

"…," Doris didn't have an answer to that, at least not one she wanted to say, "I think he won't be happy about it in the beginning, but he might get used to the idea." Normally she wasn't one for sugarcoating the truth, but she couldn't stand the idea of telling a mother-to-be that the father didn't want the child. She shrugged and told herself that Willy would eventually love the child.

"I doubt it," Christy answered with a sad sigh, "Thanks, see you tomorrow." She logged off and laid down on her hotel bed. It didn't make sense to her how something that made her so happy would make the man she loved so unhappy. On the other hand, he arranged for her to do all this traveling to make her happy and it was obviously having the opposite effect on him. She tried to think of what she could do for him to soften the blow, but fell asleep before any good ideas came to her.

Before she knew it Christy was being practically pulled off the bed. "Come on, we are going to miss the plane," a loud voice said.

"Huh," she mumbled as she got herself up and dressed. She was pushed out of the room, down the hall and into the car and was back asleep within seconds. When she woke up again they were halfway to the airport, "Wait, when did I pack?"

"I packed all your crap up," Leota answered, "If we waited for you we would still be there." Christy just gave her a look, but knew she was right; she was not a morning person at all. The four of them had a great time on their trip, but it was obvious that they were all ready to go home. Christy almost bounced with excitement at seeing the great factory again until she remember what she would have to do as soon as she got there.

Willy looked at his pocket watch for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. '_She isn't coming home, I should have known better than to let her see so much of the world and now she probably wants more. She won't be happy with me inside the factory anymore and she'll leave forever, if she even decides to come back.' _His insecurities ate away at him while he stared at his watch; she was a half an hour late and she hadn't called or anything. Charlie soon made his way out the door and stood next to him.

"Maybe the plane got delayed or something," he suggested noting how worried Willy was.

"Or maybe she isn't coming back," Willy replied. Charlie was the only other person besides his therapist and Christy that Willy told what he was thinking. He trusted Charlie more every day with his innermost thoughts and some days it scared him how well Charlie knew him. Unlike most teenage boys, this one was actually very good at listening and observing; he didn't know how to fix the way Willy was feeling, but he could at least be there for him.

"Of course she'll be back," he said as he sat down on the step, "She has to come back for her books at least; she only took ten with her." Willy laughed slightly at the boy feeling a little bit better. They chatted some more about Charlie's friends and this time Willy actually paid attention until they saw a limo turn towards the gate. Willy smiled as it came in and anxiously opened door.

Christy was fixing her clothes as Willy opened the door and soon forgot all about it and jumped out of the car. "Willy!" she called as she hugged and kissed him. Charlie came up next to her and got a hug as well. "You guys have to tell me what I missed over the past three months," she said looking up at Willy who was starting to act strange. He was really happy to see her for a minute, but something changed.

"I'll go tell mum and dad to get the table set and then we'll tell you everything," Charlie said excitedly as he grabbed a few bags and ran into the factory. Christy nodded, but kept looking up at the chocolatier.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She thought that he would be happy she was home, but now she was thinking that maybe he started getting used to being alone again. Willy shook his head then let out one of his high pitched laughs. '_Shit what's wrong now,' _she thought.

Willy wasn't sure what was wrong, but something felt off when he hugged her; she felt different and now that he thought about it he knew what it was and decided it wasn't a big deal. "No, it's nothing," he started, "I just noticed you gained a little weight." He suddenly looked a little nervous and began playing with his gloves; he was sure that he just ruined their little reunion with something so stupid.

Christy raised her eyebrows slightly and looked down at herself, as far as she knew she didn't actually gain anything yet and wasn't sure where Willy was seeing it. Her shirt was loose in the front so that nothing showed, "Do I look bad?"

"No, you are beautiful shorty, just like always," he answered tapping his finger on her nose, "It's just that I was surprised when I hugged you and you just felt different."

Now it was Christy's turn to be nervous, "Yeah, about that Willy, I have something to tell you." He looked at her concerned, but kept quiet while he waited for her to tell him. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

It took a few minutes for the words to fully sink into Willy's head and the first idea to come out was that she had cheated on him while she was away. He should have never let her go so long. Christy started moving backwards as she saw his angry side come out. His voice deepened as he spoke, "When did this happen?"

Tears threatened to break through Christy's eyes, but she held them in, "Probably about a month or so before I left. I'm sorry Willy; I know you don't want to be a father, but…" She turned away unable to finish and started heading into the factory; she knew the homecoming wasn't going to be great because of this news, but she was hoping for a little bit better. A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her back, but she kept her eyes down.

"It's mine?" he asked in a confused voice. He sighed unsure of what to think of this; he avoided the discussions on purpose to avoid ever having to deal with the possibility of children and now here it was and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Christy nodded and then pulled away angrily, "You thought it was someone else's? You don't trust me do you?" Willy open his mouth and closed it again not sure how to respond. Her hand struck the side of his face harder than he thought possible and he looked at her in surprise, "Don't talk to me until you are sure can trust me." She headed towards the Bucket's with a fake smile plastered to her face.


	3. Discussions

**A/N Own nothing as usual. Thanks to phantom for being my beta and hope that someone is enjoying this story.**

**Chapter 3 - Discussions**

When Willy entered their apartment Mrs. Bucket was sitting next to Christy trying to resist touching her stomach. "So how far along are you," she asked excitedly.

Christy looked up seeing Willy then turned back to Mrs. Bucket, "Like 17 or 18 weeks." Mrs. Bucket gave a little cheering sound and ushered her over to the table to start eating.

"Willy, isn't this great?" Willy just shrugged in response and sat down at the table next to Christy who moved her chair away from him. He looked at her sadly, but didn't say anything. Everyone at the table just looked at them for a few minutes feeling very uncomfortable.

"So how was your trip?" Grandma Josephine asked hoping to lighten the mood.

Christy smiled, "I had a great time, but it went so fast that I can barely remember most of the gigs. We were kept pretty busy, but it was fun. What happened while I was gone?"

"I asked Alison out," Charlie answered with a smile. After Jessica broke up with him Charlie was nervous about talking to another girl for quite awhile.

Christy was proud of him, "That's great Charlie." Willy rolled his eyes still hating the fact that there was something else taking Charlie away from candy making. Between school, friends, baseball and now this girlfriend he barely had any time to really teach him anything, but he knew better than to say anything.

Dinner continued with strained conversation as the Buckets continued to fill Christy in on the few things she missed. When it was over she left to unpack her stuff and tried to ignore the fact that Willy was following her. They were both in the elevator when Willy finally spoke to her, "Starshine, I am so sorry; please talk to me."

"Why? You don't trust me and I never gave you any reason not to unlike you who I did catch in the act," she replied angrily. Willy frowned remembering the time she found him with another woman; he didn't do anything, but it really did look like it.

"Nothing happened, I told you that before. I do trust you, please Starshine I have been waiting for you to get back and I didn't want it to be like this," he said sadly putting the most pathetic look on his face that almost made her smile. After seeing that, a small smirk appeared and he wrapped his arm around her leading the way to their room.

Christy mostly forgave him, but she still had other things she needed to worry about, "So, can we talk about the baby now?" Willy froze and started turning away immediately making excuses about places he needed to be. "Fine, I think I want to sleep in my own room tonight."

"Why?" he turned around quickly hating the fact that he kept making her upset.

"Because you won't even talk to me about something important. I can't stand it when you try to make up excuses just to get out of having these types of conversations," she yelled trying to keep herself under control. She would have yelled some more, but the words were started to get caught in her throat and she knew that if she continued she would say something she would regret.

Willy stared at her with wide eyes and slowly sat back down, "Kay, I'll stay."

"You know what, just forget it. I was so excited to come home and see you again and tell you…," her voice cracked as she looked down and took a deep breath, "Now you make me wish I didn't come home at all."

She couldn't believe that she actually had said that out loud, but it was really how she felt. Willy had done nothing but make her angry and upset and she had only been home a few hours. He looked down going into one of his flashbacks for a minute before answering, "I'm glad your home, I've been waiting for you since you left." He moved to try to hug her, but she pulled away from him still angry. "Ok, let's talk about this then; I don't have any candy to make right now."

"So now on top of everything else you were going to lie to me to get out of this," she responded harshly as she looked away from him. She kept her eyes on table in front of her for awhile trying to clear her thoughts, "You're not happy about this."

Willy fidgeted with his cane for a bit before answering, "I wish I could be to make you happy."

"Why?"

He shrugged and tried to make eye contact with her, "I like making candy for children and I like Charlie, but I never wanted to be a f…" Christy looked up as her anger faded; now that she actually got him to talk she started to understand why he avoided the children topic. Neither of his parents was very good at being parents, so naturally he worried that he wouldn't be either.

"Well, now you are going to be one," she said looking at him. As much as she knew this was going to be a tough topic for them she hoped that in the end Willy would be alright with it.

Slowly he nodded and laughed nervously, "I can give it chocolate right?"

Christy laughed and leaned into Willy happy that he responded by putting his arms around her, "Of course, when it's old enough. Living here there won't really be any way to avoid letting it have some chocolate."

Willy leaned back deep in thought wondering how this whole thing would play out. He had some time to think about it and he knew that he wouldn't be the best father in the world by any stretch of the imagination, but he would try. It would be a lie to say he was happy about situation, but he would have to deal with it.

The two spent the night together much happier than they were when Christy first came home. She snuggled close into his back and he smiled feeling her there. She was having a hard time sleeping so she leaned over Willy happy to see he was still awake, "Willy, I was wondering a few things."

"Hmm?"

"Well you never really told me anything about your store on Cherry Street, like how you even managed to open a store so young or when and why you became such a germaphobe. Speaking of, why aren't you afraid of my germs anymore?" she asked leaning over a little farther.

Willy blanked his mind keeping his eyes closed, "Sleeping."

Sighing Christy rolled back to her side of the bed, "No you're not, you just don't want to answer."

"Yes, but it is sleep time so on with the sleeping," he waited for a few minutes to see if she was going to say anything more, but instead she got out of bed and sat down at the windowsill. There were so many things about Willy that she just didn't know and for some reason he was still being real stubborn about letting her in. "Come back here," he said opening his arms.

She smiled as she walked back and snuggled on top of him, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Willy stiffened a little as he tried to think of the best way to answer, "Because I don't want to think about it and you know what happens when I do." Right on cue he went into a flashback and Christy had to just sit and wait until it was over.

"It makes me think that your whole life was terrible; it's sad to think that you don't even have one good story to tell me," she frowned wondering what could have happened that was so bad that Willy couldn't look back on any of his past.

"That's not true, I can tell you about when I met Charlie and all the candy I made and how I met the oompa-loompas," he replied kissing her on the top of her head. She nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep still wondering what secrets lay inside Willy's mind.


	4. It's Time

**A/N Own Nothing. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4 – It's Time**

"Willy Wonka!" Mrs. Bucket yelled as she hurried through the factory. Christy was in their room, a full nine months pregnant and possibly having labor pains. The entire factory was in an uproar searching for Willy who was actually hiding at the top of the waterfall. The past five months went quickly and he found himself still not ready for this to happen; he still didn't want this to happen. Christy ignored everyone that was trying to get her to stay in the room and relax as she walked into the Chocolate Room and looked around.

"Willy! Come on, this really hurts and if you don't come out of your hiding place soon I will tell all of the oompa-loompas to hide all of your gloves and coats," she smirked as she heard what sounded like an 'eep' followed by a small rustling above her.

A nervous laughter came from the top of the chocolate waterfall, "I am right here shorty."

Christy looked up her smirk still showing, "We have to go to the hospital now."

"Hospital?" he squeaked, "but…"

"I know, I know there are bound to be a lot of people there and yes a lot of them will be sick, but where else do you expect me to have a baby?" she asked as Charlie came up beside her. He had grown a lot over the past year and now was a couple inches taller than her, although to be honest so was almost all of his class.

Willy looked around nervously as he made his way down to them, "How about I just stay here and get everything ready? Yeah, that's a great idea." Christy and Charlie both rolled their eyes at him.

"Let's go, mum called your father and he wants to meet us there. You two can sit in the waiting room together and actually talk," Charlie said as he started pushing Willy towards the door. Mr. Bucket soon was following behind them with Christy's bag. The four of them tried their best to keep Willy from running away as they led him to the car and started off towards the hospital.

Christy sat in the back with Mrs. Bucket and Charlie trying to pretend that the cramps weren't hurting, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Mrs. Bucket looked over with a half smile, "They aren't going to be able to give you pain killers you know, not after the reaction you had last time." Willy turned around in his chair confused; he had locked himself away in his room after Christy had an accident on the glass elevator and didn't know much of what happened during those few days after.

"Shit, you're right," Christy answered biting her lip. She looked up at Willy with a small smile, "It'll be fine I'm sure; it won't be that bad." It was obvious that she was trying to convince herself and Willy, but again no one was fooled. She looked out the window nervously trying to decide if she was more scared or excited. When they got to the hospital, Willy helped her out of the car and tried to make himself small behind her. He wanted to be supportive, but at the same time he really didn't want to be there.

Everything seemed to happen really fast and soon Christy was taken away in a wheelchair after giving Willy one last kiss. The group headed towards the waiting area in the room right next to hers and found Dr. Wonka waiting for them. The Buckets made sure Willy sat next to his father and made themselves comfortable realizing that this could be a really long wait.

"Hey dad," Willy said softly as he sat in the chair. His father still made him very nervous, but he was glad that he didn't have to sit next to anyone he didn't know at least.

Dr. Wonka nodded glad that he was getting a chance to try and make up for some of the lost time with his son. When he first heard the news about Christy, the thought had occurred to him that Willy wouldn't really know how to handle the situation and it was partially his fault. Now he had the opportunity to correct some mistakes, "Willy, don't look so nervous; having a child is a wonderful thing."

The three Buckets and Willy all gave Dr. Wonka blank looks wondering when he suddenly changed his mind about kids. Mrs. Bucket pulled her boys away to get something to drink to give Willy and his father some time to talk. Willy was about to follow when Dr. Wonka held him down. "I know I didn't think that when you were born, but I was wrong. Please Willy, don't make the same mistakes I did." Willy lifted one finger to start to say something before he was interrupted, "I know exactly what you're going through and trust me you will change your mind."

Willy's incredulous stare softened as Dr. Wonka gave him a slight pat on the back. Slowly he shook his head and whispered to his father, "I can't do this. I used to think that I needed to be free of any attachments and I successfully got rid of everyone after closing the factory and now more and more people are coming back in and this one I'll be partially responsible for. I can't fit more people in my life and I can't be a father."

To Willy's surprise Dr. Wonka actually let out a small laugh, "Willy, even after I left I kept track of where you were and saw you do amazing things that no other pre-teen boy could do. You built the largest chocolate factory even though you never finished school. You made ice cream that doesn't melt and an entire castle out of chocolate; I don't think there is such as a thing as something you can't do."

"The chocolate castle wasn't that hard," Willy said with a shrug. They spent a few minutes in silence until the Bucket's came back with coffee for everyone. Charlie sat down on the other side of Willy trying to give him a supportive smile. He didn't want to say anything, but during the last few months he had a lot of time to ponder the fact that Willy was going to have a child, who by all rights should be the heir to his factory. When Willy had sent out the golden tickets he had assumed that he would never let anyone except the one child inside; he never in a million years would have thought that things would have panned out the way they did. While he was sure that Willy would never make him leave, he wasn't so sure that he wouldn't change his mind about giving him the factory.

Hours passed by and soon Willy was pacing very much like some of the other fathers in the room only his cane was tapping away making everyone very agitated. Even Charlie was tempted to grab it away from him so that the noise would stop. Mrs. Bucket fidgeted a bit, her eyes staring at the cane, "Willy dear, why don't you go and see if you can visit with Christy. She's probably lonely." The chocolatier stopped the tapping for a second and nodded as he headed out of the waiting room to the nurses' station. The nurse informed him that Christy requested to be alone, but she agreed to go and ask if she would mind him stopping in for a few minutes. She came back out of the room with a smile and nodded to Willy allowing him to go into the room.

"You only have about ten minutes before the doctor comes back," she informed him before returning to her desk. Willy slowly opened the door and saw Christy lying on the bed looking a bit worn out. She tried to smile at him, but it just made it more obvious that she was in pain.

Willy nervously played with the tip of his cane after he sat down in the chair next to her, "So shorty, how's it going?"

Christy just gave him a look and shook her head with a laugh, "I am just having a great time here; just like being on vacation." Willy frowned at her sarcasm which made her laugh more before turning serious, "I'm a little scared actually."

"Why?" he asked looking concerned.

She shrugged, "I don't know; maybe I'm just being silly, but I'm a bit worried that I won't be a good mother."

"Poppycock," he responded shaking his head, "I'm the one that will be a terrible parent; we can't have two."

"No you won't Willy; I've seen you with Charlie and you two have so much fun together. I have experience taking care of kids since I always had all of my cousins to watch, but that's different. Speaking of, everyone is going to want to come up and see the baby and we need a place to put them all. I don't think they are all going to like spending the time here in a hotel again," Christy said as she laid back against her pillow. She had a lot to think about when it came to her family; there was so many of them and Willy didn't want all those people in the factory. It was hard enough for him to allow Leota to visit when she was helping them plan their wedding.

Willy tapped his cane as he thought about it for a minute, "I might have a solution for your family; they can stay in the apartment building I own down the street from the factory. I was remodeling it to make it a cheap housing for my employees, but then…," he stopped knowing full well that if he mentioned the factory closing he would go into his la-la land.

Christy nodded, "Good, we can get someone to clean it up before they come." She was about to say more, but a sudden streak of pain hit her hard.


	5. Something's Wrong

**A/N Own Nothing**

**Chapter 5 – Something's Wrong**

Willy stood up quickly lightly touching Christy's arm, "Shorty? Are you ok?"

"No," she answered as the pain got worse. She started feeling really hot and her skin turned very pale; breathing heavily she tried to reach the call button knocking it to the floor. As she leaned over to try and find it she felt like something was tearing her up inside causing her to yell out in pain. Willy stood there frozen for a minute watching Christy's body shake as she pulled her hair trying to stop it. Finally he came to his senses and hit the call button repeatedly. A nurse came running in to see what was wrong and looked at Christy with concern.

"I'll get the doctor," she said running out. Willy tried to hold Christy still as he kept his mind blank; seeing her face so scared and full of pain threatened a flashback of when she fell from the elevator, but he couldn't let himself go there while she needed him.

"It'll be ok shortcake, don't worry. The doctor will be here soon and it'll will all be ok," he said soothingly more to calm himself then anything. He kept her from moving too much until the doctor came in and gave her a quick check. He barely heard anything around him as the doctor called out a few things to the nurses and soon he was being ushered out as Christy was being surrounded by people and equipment, "What's wrong?"

"The doctor will handle it," the one nurse replied still trying to push him out the door.

He resisted even though it meant touching the nurse and tried to get back in, "Is something wrong? Tell me."

"Yes and you are not helping by taking me away from helping her. Please wait in the waiting room with your family," she replied sternly. Willy stopped resisting and allowed her to push him the rest of the way out the door; she shut it quickly going back to assist the doctor.

It was at least ten minutes before Willy's brain started functioning again. He stood outside the doorway listening to Christy's screams of pain until he couldn't take it any longer and rushed back to the waiting room. His expression was hardened as he sat back down in his seat refusing to look at anyone.

"Willy," Mr. Bucket started, "We heard all the commotion, what's going on?"

"I don't know, she just started screaming and then they made me leave," he answered. The other families in the room looked at him sympathetically, but all were very glad it wasn't someone they knew. Mrs. Bucket switched seats with Charlie and took the risk of putting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sure whatever is going on the doctors will be able to handle it, "Dr. Wonka said reassuringly. Willy wasn't so sure, but he nodded anyway trying to convince himself of that until he saw one of the nurses run down the hall with her gloves and the front of her shirt covered in blood. Seeing the blood made him nauseous and he felt himself sway a bit as his father held him up. "The sight of blood still bothers you?" Dr. Wonka asked noticing the nurse as well, "Don't think about that, try thinking about holding your child for the first time."

That didn't really make Willy feel any better, "I just want to hold Starshine."

Mrs. Bucket looked at him worriedly and tried to think of something to distract him for a little while, "How did you come up with her nickname?"

"Shorty or Starshine?" Willy asked keeping his eyes closed and concentrating on breathing.

"Both," she answered glad that he was at least talking.

Charlie laughed, "Isn't it obvious mum? I am already taller than Christy is, so there is the reason for shorty and he said something about Starshine the day we went to the factory."

"Good morning Starshine, the earth says hello," Willy responded remembering that day. He really enjoyed messing with the kids and prayed that his wouldn't be like any of them. The child was sure to be at least slightly spoiled since they did have more money than anyone could ever need and it wasn't going to be easy to stop the child from eating anything it wanted since candy was everywhere so it easily could become overweight. He opened his eyes suddenly as he worried that he would hate whatever his child became.

"Yeah that's it," Charlie said nodding. He started to ask where that line was from, but was interrupted by the nurse that sat at the desk.

She held out a cup of water for Willy and smiled, "The girls are down the hall if you want to see them. You can't go in right now, but you can see the babies through the window."

Dr. Wonka tried to pull Willy up, but he resisted not really wanting to see the baby. "How is Starshine?"

"Who?" she asked looking confused.

"Christy," Mr. Bucket answered, "Is Christy alright?"

The nurse bit her lip, "I'm not sure; they are still in there with her, but the babies are both very healthy."

Willy jerked straight up and looked at the nurse, "Both?"

She laughed, "Yes, you have twin girls. Congratulations."

Willy swayed a bit more until Mr. Bucket and Dr. Wonka each grabbed an arm taking him down the hall to see his girls. He started focusing again feeling a bit angry and was surprised that it was the twins he was angry at. In his mind they were the cause of a lot of arguments between him and Christy and now they hurt her. They reached the window and he refused to look in until he got a stern look from Mrs. Bucket, "Willy, she wanted them more than anything the least you can do is see them."

The room was filled with a lot of babies all wrapped up in blue and pink blankets. They scanned the name tags at the bottom of the bed until they found the two together. Both babies had a small amount of dark hair peaking out through their pink caps. "I think they look a lot like you," Mr. Bucket commented, "but the hair is definitely their mother's." Mrs. Bucket nodded in agreement as she looked up at Willy. He didn't answer and soon turned away from the glass heading back towards the waiting area. It wasn't like anything that he read; he didn't feel anything at all when he saw them. He was expecting all of his views about having kids to change when he saw how cute they were and he had to admit at least to himself that they were cute, but he had no urge to hold them or be anywhere near them.

The Buckets left Willy alone for awhile until they all started getting hungry. Mrs. Bucket sat down next to Willy and tried to use her motherly nature to make him go to the cafeteria with them. Although they was only a ten year age difference between them, Mrs. Bucket often felt like Willy was another son and Willy sometimes thought of her as his mother, "Willy dear, come with us to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he responded as he stared into space. It had been three hours since he last spoke to the nurse and it seemed no one had any updates for him.

Mrs. Bucket frowned for a minute and then tried something else, "I'm embarrassed to ask this, but both me and Mr. Bucket forgot to bring any money with us. We were in such a rush and I hate to ask, but could you at least buy Charlie something to eat? We will pay you back of course."

Willy nodded and sighed as he stood up and walked with Mrs. Bucket down the hall to the stairs. He refused to take the elevator worried that someone would get in and he would be forced to be close to someone else. When they got down there Mrs. Bucket started putting food in Willy's hands even though he protested. They got to the register and the young man cashier stared at Willy, "Dude, are you Willy Wonka?" The cashier looked around to see if anyone else noticed that the chocolatier was there. His picture had been in the paper the year before when he got caught leaving the factory so now the world knew what he looked like.

"Yes," he answered dryly.

"That's awesome; I'm Mark and I love your chocolate."

"I don't care," he responded as he handed Mrs. Bucket his credit card and moved away from the cashier that was still gawking at him. Willy found a table in the corner far away from everyone and sat so that he was looking at the wall.


	6. Is it Worth It?

**A/N Own Nada, Anyone want to review and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?**

**Chapter 6 - Is it Worth It? **

Dr. Wonka sat across from Willy trying to catch his eye, "With people like that, I understand why you seldom leave the factory." Willy just nodded and Dr. Wonka continued, "When you were younger you used to like to be the center of attention and have people all around you, it astonishes me that you are completely the opposite now." The chocolatier's eyes glazed over for a minute and then looked back to his father, "Why do you do that? I've seen you do that a couple of times, but…"

"Flashbacks," Charlie said as he put his and Willy's trays on the table, "Willy, I thought you were learning to control them."

"I'm getting better, but the more I try to stop them the more frequently they come and anyway I don't want to talk about it," he responded staring at the food Charlie put in front of him.

"Flashbacks?" Dr. Wonka asked looking very concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Willy answered as he poked at some spaghetti, "Do you think they will let me see her soon?" No one answered for a few minutes unsure of what to say. Charlie looked at his mentor sad to see his usual spark gone. He actually missed hearing Willy's nervous laughter and his squeaky voice when he was uncomfortable. Now his voice was almost normal and if it wasn't for his nervous habit of tapping his cane he wouldn't have believed he was sitting next to Willy Wonka.

As they sat at the table in their own thoughts Willy started to regret all of the fights they had. They were just both so stubborn that they couldn't help but clash frequently; the fights usually didn't last long and they always made up at the end, but now the most frequent one was bothering him the most. Christy had wanted his opinion on names for the baby, but he kept telling her that he didn't care. He felt stupid now that he wouldn't even give her a yes or no answer for the names she came up with.

Everyone finished eating in silence, except for Willy who just kept poking at his food. Charlie took his tray away with his and together they headed back up to the waiting area. Mr. Bucket stopped at the nurses' station to see if she had any news. "Yes, I do. Let's see, Christy Wonka, here it is; she has been moved to intensive care, it looks like you won't be able to see her today," the nurse responded giving a sad look in Willy's direction.

Willy turned towards her and tried to speak, but it barely came out in a whisper, "What's wrong with her?"

The nurse shook her head, "I can't say."

"But I'm her husband!" he yelled as Mrs. Bucket grabbed his arm trying to calm him down. He shook her off angrily and glared at the nurse.

"I know sir, but according to her file I cannot tell you or anyone else anything. I wish I could be of more help, but I can tell you that she is getting the best treatment available," the nurse kept her voice calm being used to dealing with people all day, "I suggest that you all go home and get some sleep; there is nothing here you can do."

Mr. Bucket thanked the nurse and together they all started ushering Willy out the door. They knew she was right and there was no use sitting in the waiting room if they knew they wouldn't be allowed to see her. Once they were outside Willy shook them all off, "Leave me alone." He started walking home refusing to follow the Buckets and his father to the car. Charlie chased after him to keep him company on the long walk while the rest of the family drove home.

As Charlie walked, he debated on whether or not he should say something to Willy, but he didn't want his mentor to be angry with him too. For now it seemed he didn't mind the boy walking with him. "Maybe you should call the Marsicanos and let them know they should pack to come for a visit to see the twins," Charlie suggested wondering if Christy's family would come all the way from the states if they found out she was in the hospital.

Willy stopped and sat down on a bench in the park they were passing. It was well after midnight making Charlie a bit nervous to be hanging around a park in the dark, but he hoped that Willy would be able to handle anything that happened. A small tear fell from the chocolatier's eye and he quickly brushed it away, "Charlie, I think I made the wrong decision when I hired Star… Christy." Charlie raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he continued, "I think I was right the first time when I blocked everyone out, it was a lot less complicated. This is just… it's too hard to deal with."

"Isn't the happiness worth the occasional bad parts?" Charlie asked. Willy smiled slightly wondering when his protégé got so smart.

"I don't know," he answered, "If I lost her…" He turned away from Charlie and started walking again. Losing Christy would be worse to him than having all of his recipes stolen; he would give up everything for her. He sighed realizing how many people there were in his life that he would give up everything for and now he was starting to think that it wasn't a good thing.

Charlie followed sadly, "You won't." Willy just nodded as kept walking; he didn't want to think anymore. The two kept silent for the rest of the walk unable to think of anything to really say. Charlie wanted to try and keep Willy distracted, but he was sure that it wouldn't work and bringing up Christy wouldn't really be helpful either.

As Willy walked into the factory, he wondered why he felt so cold in hot building. He looked around as he walked noticing that the place felt really empty as well, but he didn't know why. An oompa-loompa greeted him, but he ignored him. The little man looked at Charlie who signed to him what had been going on. A smile appeared on his face when he heard about the twins, but it quickly turned into a frown when he heard the rest of the story. He ran away to spread the news as Charlie went to catch up with Willy.

Charlie barely made it before Willy went to walk into his bedroom, "Willy wait, you sure you actually want to be alone?"

Willy took a small step back out and looked at the boy, "Yes, that's what I've always wanted." He went inside and locked the door leaving a shocked Charlie standing outside of it. Charlie knew better than to believe that Willy really wanted to be alone, but there was no way he could argue with him right now. He headed towards his own room hoping that he would be alright.

Nightmares wracked Willy's brain all night. Between random flashbacks and dreams of him being completely alone again he barely got any sleep at all. He turned in his bed angrily wishing that he never fell in love; he wasn't strong enough for this. The factory used to be a safe place for him, but now there wasn't any place safe. The sun was rising so Willy decided that there was no point in trying to sleep anymore. He started getting dressed in his usual outfit, but he couldn't choose a color. His hand immediately went for the dark green, but he stopped remembering that Christy didn't like him in that color. Her favorite was the purple and brown suit so he quickly put that one on hoping it would bring good luck.

None of the Buckets were able to sleep much either and all were awake and eating breakfast when Willy came knocking on the door. He put his hat and cane in the corner as Mrs. Bucket made him a plate and put it at his seat, "I'm glad you came down this morning, you must be starving."

Willy shrugged, but didn't eat; instead he just pushed the food around like he had the night before. "Can someone drive me to the hospital?" he asked in a whisper. Grandpa George, who was trying to think of something insulting to say to Willy, immediately felt bad for the candy man. He couldn't help but look at Grandma Georgina and think about how he felt when she started losing her mind; it wasn't the same, but a part of him still felt like he had lost her. Since they've been at the factory she started getting better, but she still had a long way to go.

Mr. Bucket nodded wondering why he wanted someone else to drive him. Willy did have a license, but over the past fifteen years he really didn't drive at all and wasn't sure he really remembered how. After the family finished eating they got themselves ready to go, praying for some better news today.


	7. His Eyes

**A/N Own Nothing Is anyone reading this? I'm starting to think that everyone left all the fanfic sections for the Alice in Wonderland. I started a AIW fic and hopefully I can finish it and deem it good enough before everyone switches again to something new. Anyway Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7 – His Eyes**

The hospital was fairly empty that morning for which Willy was very grateful. They stopped for a minute to see the twins happy that they were both still doing well. A very young nurse was holding one at the time and smiled at them. "Are these yours?" she asked looking at both Willy and Mr. Bucket wondering which one was the father.

"They're his," Mr. Bucket answered, pointing to the man behind him. Willy had his arms crossed still refusing to look at the little ones.

"So you're Mr. Wonka? Do you want to come in and hold one?" her eyes sparkled brightly as she realized she was talking to a kind of celebrity. He shook his head and even after a death glare from Mrs. Bucket he still refused to go in. "Well that's alright, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time later. Right now would have been perfect though since this one just finished eating. Do you have names for them yet?" He just shook his head again and the girl looked confused trying to figure out why he was so unhappy.

"Can we go now?" Willy asked as he walked away from the infant room. Mrs. Bucket sent one last wave to the girls and followed the others to the intensive care unit. A male nurse stopped them at the door waiting to see identification. Willy handed him his, "I need to know where Christy Wonka is."

The nurse nodded, "Room 214, but you can't go in right now."

Willy's eyes closed in frustration, "Why not?"

"The doctors just went in," he looked towards a row of monitors that kept track of the patients, "It was a close one this morning, but she is a fighter." Willy paled as his mouth hung open. Charlie turned him around and took him towards a chair. The Buckets tried to get more details, but the man refused to tell them anymore; however a few minutes later the young girl they saw earlier pushed in a small carriage. Mrs. Bucket smiled when she saw the name tag knowing that Christy couldn't have been too bad right then since she was feeding them or at least holding them.

Three doctors came out of the intensive care unit together and Willy looked up hoping that one of them had news for him. Two of them walked down the hall, but the third stopped to talk to the nurse at the desk who gestured towards Willy. The doctor nodded and came over to them, "Hello, I'm Doctor Williams." He shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, but left Willy alone seeing him back away a bit.

"Can we see Christy?" Mrs. Bucket asked glancing back at Willy.

The doctor shook his head until he saw the look on Willy's face, "Ah, well I guess one of you can go in after the nurse brings the baby back out, but only for a few minutes and if she is sleeping try not to wake her. She really needs a lot of rest right now."

They nodded only having to wait for about five more minutes. The young nurse stopped the carriage in front of the Buckets so they could see the little one, "She refuses to name them without Mr. Wonka. This one is much calmer than the other one and look at her eyes. Aren't they beautiful?" Willy finally gave in and glanced down at the child seeing dark blue eyes with a haze of violet in them. The nurse looked up happily at Willy and gasped, "She has your eyes. I would have thought for sure you were wearing color contacts until I saw her." With a smile she took the baby back with the others.

Willy stood in front of the door suddenly afraid to go in. '_What is she going to look like? What if I say something that makes her angry and hurts her? I don't want to see her like this.' _Charlie looked up at Willy giving him a slight tap on the arm. The chocolatier looked down a bit noticing for the first time how much the boy had grown in the past few years. He started to wonder how fast his own kids would grow until Charlie tapped him again. "I can't."

The Buckets all looked at him in surprise. "Can't what?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"I can't go in there," Willy answered sitting back down.

Charlie sat next to him, "You kept saying you needed to see her and now you don't want too?" Willy didn't answer so the boy shrugged and walked in the door. The nurse almost stopped the young boy, but decided that the girl's husband would probably cause more problems than the obviously calmer boy.

Easily finding his way to room 214 Charlie knocked lightly on the door and went inside. Christy was alone in the room, the bed next to hers was currently empty and now he could see why Willy didn't want to come in. It was a slightly disturbing sight to see someone hooked up to a bunch of machines with tubes all around her. One eye peeked open and he soon saw a small smile on her face, "Charlie?" Her voice was so low he could barely hear her, but he nodded and moved closer pulling a chair up.

"Hey Christy, umm Willy wanted to come in, but I think he was worried he would freak out and then freak you out," Charlie explained hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed that he was the one visiting.

She gave a small nod closing her eye again, "Did he see the girls?"

"Yeah, we all saw them. Mum and dad think they look like Willy, but I don't think they really looked like anyone. All the babies in there look alike to me." Charlie looked around the dark room wondering how much longer she would be in there.

Christy laughed and nodded again, "Tell him to name them for me, as long as it's not names of candy."

Charlie looked nervous glad that Christy was so tired that her eyes were still closed, "Uh, he probably won't want to."

"He didn't even look at them did he?" Christy asked turning her head towards Charlie trying to keep her eyes open.

"He did, we just saw the one with his eyes. I just don't think he is ready," he said watching Christy closely. A small tear came from one of her eyes as she turned away.

"Tell him I said to name them and at least hold one of them. He can bring the one in here with him if he is allowed in," her voice got much quieter and slurred as she drifted back to sleep. Charlie touched her lightly on the arm and left the room to give Willy the message.

He found Willy pacing in the waiting area, "Willy, she said you have to name the girls and hold one."

The chocolatier jumped back startled by the voice and then looked very nervous. He really didn't want to hold one of the babies, but how could he say no to Christy, "How is she? Since she seems well enough to be demanding things I think she is well enough to go home." He let out a nervous laugh that Charlie was happy to hear.

Charlie smiled, "She seems alright just really tired and a bit upset that you aren't making an effort to get to know your daughters."

Willy started to speak when he heard another familiar voice come from behind him, "Mr. Wonka, why didn't you call me yesterday? Where are the babies?" He turned to see Leota strolling in wearing extremely inappropriate clothes that made him almost want to cover Charlie's eyes.

"We are going to see the girls now," Charlie answered leading the way. Willy opened his mouth and raised one finger to say something, but no one was listening to him anymore. He sighed and followed along behind hoping that someone else would think of a name for him.

Leota practically shrieked in delight when the nurse showed her the twins. They all sat down in a corner of the room putting Willy in the very corner in a large chair. The nurse started handing him the baby that had his eyes, but a sudden bad smell made Willy shrink back as far as he could. "Oh, well take the other one for now while I change her. Just a fair warning, that one isn't as calm as this one," she said with a smile as she went to clean up the one baby. Leota picked up the second one cuddling it for a minute before giving it to Willy. They all just stared at him as he resisted holding the baby as far away from him as possible barely able to keep himself from running out of the room. The baby seemed to pick up on his nervousness because she starting wailing at the top of her lungs.

"What did I do?" Willy cried not knowing how to get the baby to stop. Mrs. Bucket and Leota both laughed at him.

"Calm down Willy, babies can tell when you're nervous," Leota said taking the baby back for a minute. It soon calmed down as the nurse brought the other one back in.

She smiled at Willy, "That one has a very healthy set of lungs, but try holding this one again." She handed him the baby and this time Willy prepared himself for the loud noise again, but it didn't come. The baby didn't look very happy, but she wasn't crying. He looked down at her surprised and let out a small laugh.

Panic set in again, "She wants me to name them." He looked around the room hoping someone would come up with some ideas.

Leota thought about it for a minute, "Well she mentioned Laurana and Alicia to me before. Do you like those?" He considered it for a second even though it didn't really matter to him and then nodded. "Alright then, which is which?"

"The crier should be Laurana," Charlie suggested and with that it was decided. Leota clapped her hands happily and went to go see if she could visit with Christy for awhile. "They only let me in for a few minutes; they weren't going to let any of us in."

A large smirk appeared as Leota responded, "I know, why do you think I'm dressed like this?" She winked at them as she walked out the door. Curious, they all followed her until they got to the intensive care waiting room and watched her talk to the nurse at the door. She leaned way over until he couldn't help but stare right into her chest and after a few flirting words and giggles she walked right on in. Mrs. Bucket sadly looked at her own figure wishing that she had that type of power.


	8. Visiting Christy

**A/N Own Nothing. Very happy this morning because I got my first review. Thank you Peebles, I'm glad that you like that I don't make Willy's life completely perfect and expect more imperfections in the chapters to come**

**Chapter 8 – Visiting Christy**

They waited awhile until they saw Leota being brought back out in a hurry. She looked upset, but tried to smile for Willy. "They caught you?" he guessed.

"Sort of, Christy was very happy you decided on names for the girls even if you did have help," she answered as she walked towards them. Her eyes kept glancing back towards the doors, "Maybe you should go in and visit her." The panicked expression returned as he thought about how she might look.

Eventually Willy nodded and started walking towards the door while Leota kept the nurse distracted again. He stopped right in front again looking back at Charlie, "Will you come with me?" Charlie agreed and quickly they went through the door while no one was looking. He showed Willy the way to Christy's room hiding for a moment in a hallway as two doctors came out. They hurried inside finding the room almost completely dark.

"What now?" came a low groan from the bed. Christy was exhausted and the seizure she apparently had before Leota walked in wasn't helping anything.

"Shortcake?" Willy whispered hoping that he wasn't hurting anything by being in the room. He found his way to the edge of the bed while Charlie crossed the room and turned on the bathroom light so they could see a bit.

The light blinded her for a second even though it was dim; she blinked and saw the chocolatier sitting next to her looking horrified, "Everything is fine now Willy. Did you like holding the girls?"

"Uh yeah," he lied as he lightly grabbed her hand. He heard her sigh and started to worry that his upsetting her was going to make things worse, "I guess I should go and let you sleep."

"No!" she cried half sitting up. The boys looked at her in surprise as she begged him, "Please don't leave."

Willy nodded quickly and started brushing back her hair with his hand. She calmed down and leaned closer to him glad to have him there again. "Why don't you sleep Starshine? When you wake up everything will be much better," he suggested. She childishly shook her head and he could feel small tears coming off her eyes and run down his neck. He could probably count the times he had ever seen her cry on one hand and it was always for something big or because she was sick. "Shorty? Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, I am so tired I can barely stay awake," she answered snuggling closer into him.

"Then sleep." She shook her head again. "Why not?"

"Because when I wake up you won't be here," she answered lifting her eyes towards him. He looked stunned for a minute then repositioned her so that they were both lying on the bed careful not to pull on any of the tubes.

"I will stay as long as they let me shorty; now let me tell you about the wonderful singer Laurana is going to be," he started hoping that talking about the girls would make her feel better. It worked making Christy laugh, "I did hold her and she screamed my ear off. The other one went in its diaper before I got to hold it and don't expect me to change any of those because that is disgusting. Ew."

"I love you," she said laughing slightly as she drifted off to sleep again. It felt nice to feel those warm arms around her again making her feel safe. There were some days that she wondered what it was about this crazy man that she loved, but then with only a few words he reminded her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her once again to go to sleep. Once he was sure she was out he told Charlie to head back to his parents and let them know she was alright.

Christy woke up in the middle of the night surprised to see that no one kicked Willy out and that he didn't leave on his own. They were still cuddled together; Willy's arms were around her as if protecting her until he felt her move. He opened his eyes seemingly completely awake. "Starshine?"

"Hi Willy, you can go home if you want. I don't really need you to stay here; I am sure your tired and hungry," she said, her voice was much stronger than it was earlier.

"You know when you mumble I can't understand a single word you're saying," he responded as he looked over her making sure all was in order. She was about to come back with a smart remark when a nurse came in to check on her.

"Oh, she can't have any visitors," the nurse informed them motioning for Willy to leave.

Christy shook her head, "But I want him to stay and I want my babies as well." The nurse shrugged and went to check with the doctor coming back in a few minutes with both him and the twins. After a quick check Dr. Williams decided it would be alright for them to stay a little while longer. When they left, Christy sat herself up as best she could and smirked evilly at Willy, "It's time for parenting lessons."

Willy immediately started making excuses until he realized that it wasn't going to work this time, "Shouldn't we wait until you're better shorty?"

"Sit," she instructed pointing to the nearest chair. Willy sat in it pulling at his gloves wondering what she was going to make him do. "Hand me one of the babies and you take the other one." He did, but he looked scared as hell doing it.

Since he wasn't able to tell which one was which while they were sleeping and didn't bother to read the name tags, Willy got Laurana who immediately started crying when he held her. Christy chuckled as Willy's frightened expression grew, "How do I make it stop?"

"First, try holding her closer. Why are you holding her so far away?" she asked seeing that his arms were stretched as far out as possible.

"Because it's disgusting, it's a baby," he answered. She rolled her eyes at him and showed him how to properly hold the baby. It stopped thrashing around as much, but still was crying. "See, it doesn't like me. It knows I don't like it."

Christy smirked again, "You're right, so start liking it. She can tell that you are afraid so she thinks there is something wrong. Calm down and tell me about the latest changes to the 3 course meal gum." She hoped that if she got him talking that he would relax a bit and the baby wouldn't make such a fuss. Willy started to answer, but kept getting distracted by the baby. Eventually he got himself on a tangent continuing to talk in phrases Christy couldn't even understand. He barely noticed that the baby did indeed stop crying.

"Did she hurt her voice box?" Willy asked looking down at the little girl that was looking back at him curiously, "And look at her eyes, they are so dark already."

Christy laughed at the candy man wondering if he had ever even been around a child that wasn't old enough to buy his chocolate, "No, she stopped crying because you calmed down."

"Oh."

The two spent a bit more time together before Willy was forced to leave. Now that he was fairly sure his Starshine was going to be alright, he was a bit easier for everyone else to deal with. A few days went by and they were able to go home to finish setting up the nursery, which was where Christy's kitchen used to be. Willy had the oompa-loompas work double time to get her office finished as well as the nursery so that she would be surprised when she got home.

She was very much surprised and would have let it really show if she could. Her body was still pretty weak and even though she was a stubborn girl she allowed Willy to carry her around the first few days back. Leota was a frequent visitor and absolutely loved the fact that her mere presence annoyed Willy.


	9. Willy and Leota

**A/N Own Nothing As always all my love to phantom for reading everything I send her and fixing it for me. Still love Peebles for being my only reviewer and just for you I will make sure to continue it and I guess for anyone else to happened to be reading :)**

**Chapter 9 – Willy and Leota**

"Oh Mr. Wonka," Leota called as she carried Alicia through the halls, "Mr. Wonka, I need your opinion on the new furnishings for the apartment building. The Marsicanos are going to be here in a week and you keep hiding from me."

Willy let out an annoyed groan as he sat in his main office. Leota was close enough to hear and ran in happy to have a friend in such high places. She often did little jobs like this for Christy so that she could pay her way to go back to school. She originally was going to be a vet tech, but with Christy's encouragement decided to try to be a veterinarian. "Why does my assistant need an assistant?" he asked as he glared at the girl.

Leota flashed her brightest smile, "Because your assistant is on maternity leave."

"You go to all those bars and clubs every night and then come in here, you are going to get me sick you know," he stated hoping that his continued rudeness would soon make her leave.

She completely ignored it though and sat on his desk leaning in close to him, much closer than she knew he was comfortable with, "If you get sick because of me, that's only because you don't get out enough into the world. Why did you turn back into such a recluse? Christy needs to start cracking that whip again and getting you out of here."

Looking at his cane, Willy imagined that he was beating the girl with it. A creepy smile shown on his face as he glanced up at her, "I was always a recluse and I prefer to stay that way. Perhaps we no longer need your services, I am sure Mrs. Bucket can go and buy all of these things my shortcake wants for the apartment."

Leota loved the ongoing competition between them, "So instead of getting paid to work, I'll just let Christy pay for my schooling and not bother doing anything for you." His smile immediately faded. "You know she would," she jumped off the desk and left him a piled of papers, "I need your opinions, I'll give you one hour to look through them." With that she left an unhappy chocolatier alone in his office.

By the time Leota came back to discuss the papers Willy had a new plan to try and get rid of the girl. "Here are all your papers back and while you were gone I was thinking."

"Oh really, that must have been quite an accomplishment," she answered with a smile.

Willy frowned not happy that the girl was ruining his plan, "Shorty may try and pay you, but remember that the checks are in my name and I can stop payment on anything she tries to give you. If you don't start treating me with more respect then I will make it much harder to pay off your school debts."

"Oh darn, because the last check I cashed for babysitting and helping with Charlie's little party will only last me the year," she replied sarcastically.

"Party?" Willy asked dropping what he was working on. Charlie often talked about his friends from school, but he assumed that the boy knew better than to even think of bringing them inside. On the other hand he thought Christy knew better too, but here was Leota.

The smile on Leota's face couldn't possibly get any larger as she pretended to be upset at herself, "Oh no, did I accidentally spill the secret? Charlie's three friends are coming over tomorrow to spend the night. Actually I really don't deserve any money for that since all I have to do is pick up some pizza."

"He is bringing those boys in here?" Willy asked still not believing what he was hearing. He stood up and started to leave the office before Leota stopped him.

"You aren't going to spoil the boy's fun are you?" she asked as she hovered her hand over Willy's shoulder. He kept a close eye on her making sure that she wouldn't get any closer. "What's the worst the boys are going to do? Raid the fridge at midnight? Play video games so long that the television will wear out?"

Willy still didn't look happy about it, but he sat back down in his chair realizing that he couldn't stop it from happening. The factory would be Charlie's one day and it was up to him who he allowed inside. "Fine," he said grumpily, "How is shorty doing?"

Leota smiled knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything to upset Charlie, "Well she is annoyed as always that you call her that. Did you know she has a name? I don't think I've ever heard you use it. Anyway, she said that she wants to try and go for a walk today if you'll take her."

"Outside?" Willy asked nervously. Part of him was angry with himself for going back to his old ways of being afraid of leaving the factory, but the other side of him really didn't want to ever leave again.

"Yeah, she said there was a trail you two walked before and she wants to try it," she answered as she looked through Willy's notes on the furniture, "Alright I will finish getting the apartments ready while you take Christy out. I think she is starting to suffocate in here. Did you know that it's seriously like boiling in here?" Willy's glare only caused her to laugh as she went on her way. Willy took a deep breath and abandoned his days work to meet with Christy praying that Leota was just joking about going out and about the party.

As Willy neared the bedroom areas he saw Christy and Charlie standing together talking. He tapped his cane loudly to announce his arrival and was happy to see his Starshine smile at him. "Willy, did Leota send you up here?" she asked slowly moving towards him. He nodded trying to resist helping her knowing that her pride was easily hurt. "Good, then I guess you want to go for a walk with me?"

"I will," he answered not wanting to actually say that he didn't. Christy easily saw right through this and rolled her eyes.

"Really Willy, it's as simple as saying no. I stopped pushing you so hard so you could start making your own choice to leave, but if you really don't want to then I guess I can ask someone else," she bit her lip trying to think of who would be able to walk with her. Leota and Mrs. Bucket were both going shopping today and Mr. Bucket was still at work. She was still weak and although she was sure Charlie was probably strong enough to carry her if need be she didn't want to have to ask him to do that.

Willy didn't want to leave, but he would to make her happy, "I'll go." Christy let out a small sigh and started walking towards the elevator with Willy following close behind.

The elevator started moving when Christy started talking again, "I feeling like I'm forcing you to leave."

"What's that shortstuff, you're mumbling again," Willy answered watching her noting how much better she was in the elevator compared to her first day as his assistant.

"You heard me."


	10. Walks and Memories

**A/N Own Nothing Thanks to my beta and to Boom for being my second reviewer. Hope reading One Year Later clears some things up or that I explained things enough for you to understand anyway. Thanks once again to Peebles for being a loyal reviewer.**

**Chapter 10 – Walks and Memories**

Willy smirked as they started heading out of the front lobby door, "Shorty, is Charlie really having a party tomorrow?"

She looked over to see his smirk change to a worried expression, "Yes, is that a problem?" Willy shrugged as they walked praying that Christy wouldn't be strong enough to be out for too long. "It's just three boys coming over to stay the night. They've been friends for about two years now and they want to hang out. You don't even have to meet them if you don't want to."

"Does he want me too?" he asked. Christy smiled at him, she loved that he really cared for Charlie just as much as he cared about her. Even though he could be stubborn, he would do almost anything either one of them asked.

"I think it would make him happy if you made an effort to drop in while they are here, but I don't think he would mind if you stayed away," she answered as she thought about it. They had just barely made it to the trail when she stopped for a moment.

"Did you forget something shorty?" Willy asked wondering why they stopped so soon.

Christy looked back towards the factory for a second trying to come up with a good reason to go back. She didn't really want to admit it, but her body was still sore, worn out and just plain weak. As much as she wanted to actually walk down the trail, she wasn't sure if she could go much farther and still make it back, "The twins are probably hungry."

Willy gave her an odd look, "It's not that big of a deal shorty, the oompa-loompas are taking care of them and can feed them. They can go one meal without you if need be." She nodded, but still didn't move any further. Willy smirked slightly, "Are you tired?"

"No," she answered immediately, "Alright yes."

"If you really want Starshine we can go as far as you are able and I can carry you back," Willy replied trying to hide a small grin. She smiled slightly and started walking again down the small trail. Willy looked around remembering how this trail was one of the small things that ended up changing his life. Christy was still his assistant the first time they walked down there and just wanted to spend some time outside of the factory. It was obvious she didn't want to go alone, but no one else was available. She went anyway until Willy stopped her and made the first step to get back into the outside world. It was also the same place where he started to realize that he had some feelings for the girl.

They walked as far at the small waterfall and stopped to reminisce about their last time here. "Oh my god, I was so embarrassed when I leaned against you and held your arm. You were so scared of my touch that I swear you jumped a mile away," Christy said laughing.

"I did not," Willy replied pouting slightly.

"Yes you did, I wasn't thinking and I actually touched you and then you pulled away," she teased.

Willy smirked, "Yeah and after I pulled away you got all quiet. When you first started working for me you were often quiet." Christy sent him a small glare and looked back towards the little waterfall. "Ready to go back?" he asked noticing that his Starshine was looking a little more worn out than usual. She wanted to keep going just to prove herself, but her muscles weren't listening to her anymore; she nodded and waited while Willy easily lifted her up.

It often shocked Christy how strong Willy was, "I still can't figure out when you have time to work out. You are in perfect shape, but I only ever see you sitting at your desk or in the inventing room."

"Ha, so that's all I do?" Willy asked giving her a look, "Well shorty, if you actually got yourself out of bed in the mornings then you would know I spend that time carrying around large bags of candy making ingredients that the oompa-loompas are too small for or building new machines."

Christy thought about that for a minute and shrugged, "I guess that explains it then." She rested her head against Willy's shoulder as he carried her once again thinking about all the things she wanted to know about him. Her mind drifted in and out while she tried to think of a ways to get him to tell her. Willy just watched her with a smile seeing her look so peaceful in his arms.

Once they were back at the factory, Christy started to fully wake up again. Willy tried to stay still so she would drift right back, but her attention was fully caught by the sound of a crying baby. It only took one quick glance up at Willy for him to know exactly where she wanted to go. The babies were apparently being watched by the Buckets and he thought to himself that he should have known better than to try and sneak past their rooms.

It was Laurana that was crying so no one in the room really looked concerned. The two Grandmothers were holding the babies; Georgina was the lucky one holding Laurana. With a large smile she handed the baby over to Christy and watched as she almost immediately calmed down. "Willy, can you take Alicia and we'll head up to the nursery?"

Willy looked panicked, but slowly reached his arms out for the other baby. He still wasn't comfortable with them, mostly because he didn't trust himself with them. As much as he knew he wasn't supposed to have favorites, he really did prefer to hold Alicia if he had to hold one at all. She seemed to be content no matter who had her or where she was. The other was a squirmer and voiced her displeasure with the world frequently.

While they were in the elevator, Willy took a long look at his two little girls; it was the first time he really did and he saw how alike the two were. He knew they might grow out of it, but right then the only way to tell them apart was by their eye color. A small smile appeared as he actually went into an almost flashback, but instead he saw an idea for the future. In his mind it was suddenly ten years later and he watched as two dark haired girls ran happily around the chocolate room being chased by a young man in his mid-twenties.

"Willy?" Christy spoke cautiously. It had occurred to her that at some point Willy would be taking care of their kids and go into a flashback, but she had hoped that it wouldn't ever happen while they were still this young. It scared her to think that he might forget he was holding one or get startled out of it and jump away hurting the baby.

"Yeah," he answered shaking his head slightly to come back to the present.

"Do I get to hear what that one was about?" she asked keeping an eye on him.

Willy laughed, "Don't worry shortcake, I was just thinking." She almost didn't want to believe him, but then again he didn't really have any reason to lie to her. She was almost positive that he would be happy to have any excuse to give the baby to anyone else.


	11. Meeting Charlie's Friends

**Own Nothing and I love my reviewers and my beta. **

**Chapter 11 – Meeting Charlie's Friends**

Willy hid in his room most of the next day, not ready to run into Charlie. His three best friends arrived about an hour or so before and Willy was trying to get up the courage to show himself. As he was just about to decide not to bother going at all Christy walked into the room with both of the babies. She looked exhausted and put them in a small crib next to their bed not even paying attention to Alicia who was being fussy.

"Do you want me to see if someone can take them for awhile?" Willy asked as he watched her climb into bed. Normally she was a fairly heavy sleeper, but since the babies were born she woke up to the even the slightest noise they made. He made fun of her once noting that her alarm still didn't wake her up, but the sound of Laurana kicking at the side of her crib made her shoot right out of bed.

Christy shook her head and covered herself with the blankets, "The Buckets went out, the grandparents already took them for me while I worked, Charlie is busy with his friends and the oompa-loompas all have the day off for their festival." Willy frowned slightly hating to see her looked so tired. Alicia's grumpiness started getting worse and soon she started crying causing the other to wake up as well. Christy moved to get them with her eyes still closed, but Willy surprised himself by pushing her back down.

"You sleep, I'll get them this time," he said before he even realized what he was saying. She raised an eyebrow at him thinking that maybe he changed his mind about the babies until she watched him attempt to settle them down. He wouldn't pick them up or even touch them.

Laughter made him turn back towards her looking fairly embarrassed, "Willy, I appreciate the offer, but go and meet Charlie's friends. You are too much of a distraction for me if you stay in here."

Willy pouted then shrugged happy to get out of touching the little ones, "What about you?"

"I'll sleep tomorrow when someone can take them. Now scoot," she said giving him a slight push towards the door. He walked out slowly not sure which was going to be worse, dealing with the babies, or dealing with a group of teenage boys.

Loud sounds of music, yelling and gun shots came from a room at the end of a long hallway. It was one of the few rooms that Charlie actually had built for himself. Willy walked in covering his ears from the offensive noise and stood in the back of the room unnoticed for a few minutes. He took that time to look around the room noting that walls were covered in posters of bands he had never heard of, the floor was a complete disaster littered with soda cans, candy wrappers and now a few pizza boxes spread around. The boys were sitting on large bean bag chairs in front of a television that seemed to fill the whole one side of the room. Scattered in front of it was a selection of different video games along with extra controllers.

The volume was suddenly turned down low and the chocolatier breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to put his hands down. "Hi Willy," Charlie greeted him looking a little embarrassed at the state of the room. An oompa-loompa came in once a week to tidy up, but other than that no one else really was interested in seeing it. Two of the other boys in the room tried to hide their laughter as they looked at the candy man.

"Hi," he responded quietly as he glared at the two laughing boys. "What's so funny?"

"You," answered the one as they both busted out in laughter.

The third boy couldn't stop a smirk from showing, but he was able to control himself, "You might want to stop laughing."

"Or what? Charlie, is he going to turn us blue or throw us in a garbage can or whatever he did to those other kids that came here?" the boy responded starting to calm himself down.

Charlie grinned a bit until he looked up at Willy, "Uh Willy, those two are Sam and Brian and he is Chris."

"That's nice," he said not really listening, "Now what is it about me that you find so amusing?"

Sam smirked as he looked at Brian and they both answered together, "Your clothes." Willy glared at them which only caused them to laugh more. Sam turned towards Charlie, "Are you going to dress like that when you are a chocolatier?"

"No," he answered with a laugh. Charlie was used to the two boys always poking fun at everything and everybody, but he could tell Willy wasn't happy about it. His cane was tapping angrily as he kept his eyes on the boys, "They are just messing with you Willy." He nodded in reply, but didn't stop the tapping. The boys turned back to the games for awhile now that they were done making fun of Willy while Charlie slipped out for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't too mad at them.

The chocolatier started speeding down the hallway until he heard his name. Charlie was running towards him with an apologetic look on his face, "What's up Charlie?"

"Don't be mad at the guys, they were just having a bit of fun," Charlie explained hoping that Willy wouldn't ban them from ever coming into the factory again.

"Kay, go play your games, I have candies to make," Willy responded turning back and heading towards the inventing room. Charlie stood there for a minute and sighed before heading back; if Willy was upset with him then he would get over it eventually.

Charlie's friends started visiting more regularly and even though Willy tried to stay out of their way Sam and Brian often found him and took the opportunity to poke fun at him. The day the Marsicanos were visiting was the first time Willy actually got really angry at them. Christy was going through her bag in Willy's office making sure they had all of the things the babies would need for the night they were going to spend with her parents. The boys ran down the hall singing some parody song of Willy's theme song that they had come up with.

Christy stopped for a minute and listened before she started giggling. Willy was already nervous enough and turned towards her angrily almost scaring her, "Lighten up Willy, they are just kids. Weren't you like that at their age?"

Willy's harsh stare only got colder as he shook his head, "No, when I was their age I was running my own candy store." Christy frowned realizing that her husband really missed out on a lot of his childhood. She moved towards him and gave him a long kiss to take his mind of the kids for awhile.

"You've got more important things to worry about than some stupid song Charlie's friends made up. You should be happy for him, they really like him for who he is and not because he is heir to the largest chocolate factory," she said as she kept trying to make him happy. It started to work as he focused more on her; he smirked and nodded picking up her bag. They headed out the door with the twins and down the street towards the apartment building.

Dr. Wonka met them outside and went in with them to meet with Christy's family. He briefly met them at the wedding, but didn't get much of a chance to talk to them. They walked in and were immediately surrounded by a bunch of people. Christy tried to block everyone from touching Willy, but was pulled away before she got the chance. The babies were taken from her before she could even see who had visited. Willy pushed his way into the living room of the first apartment which seemed to have been chosen as the common room for the family. He looked around for a minute admiring Leota and Christy's decorating choices until he heard someone come up behind him.


	12. InLaws

**A/N Own Nothing. Love to my reviewers and my beta. I know people are waiting for more interaction between Willy and the kids, but if you're patient enough you'll see it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – In-Laws**

"Hello Mr. Marsicano," Willy greeted his father-in-law with a nervous laugh. Christy's father really didn't like him and made sure that he knew that. He was a proud man and hated that Willy paid for everything including everything they needed to visit their daughter. Sure it made things so much easier, but to him that wasn't the point.

Mr. Marsicano stared at him, "Christy's mother tells me that you aren't taking good care of my grandchildren." Willy raised a finger about to respond, but was cut off, "They are probably the only grandchildren I'll ever have and I do not want to see them growing up stuck in that factory." Dr. Wonka walked in on them and for once Willy was glad to see him.

"Dad, you remember Mr. Marsicano right?" he said stepping aside. It seemed that there was no way that he was ever going to accept Willy as his son-in-law. Dr. Wonka nodded shaking his hand.

"Yes I do, your daughter is an absolutely wonderful girl. She has done wonders for my son." Mr. Marsicano nodded and backed away from Willy after giving him one last harsh glare. Willy sighed sitting down on the closest couch. Dr. Wonka sat down next to with a small rare seen smile on his face, "You know your grandfather hated me." Willy looked up in surprise; he remembered the few times he saw his mother's father and he remembered him being really nice and he even played games with him a few times. "He complained that I was too old for your mother and maybe he was right."

"I don't know how to make him like me," Willy started until Christy's mother came in with a couple snack bowls.

She randomly put a bowl on each table and smiled down at Willy, "The girls look just like you." Willy smiled; at least someone had learned to accept him. He glanced down at the bowl in front of him and frowned at the contents, it was full of Slugworth's chocolates. Mrs. Marsicano looked concerned for a second before following his gaze and picked the bowl back up with an embarrassed laugh, "I'm sorry, I buy these out of habit since they are Christy's favorite." Willy's eyes widened as he listened to her continue. She put the bowl on a different table, "But I'm sure you already know that she doesn't like your candy."

"Mom!" Christy yelled from the doorway with a horrified expression on her face. Her mother looked confused until she saw her daughter shake her head, but it was too late to cover it up now. Willy couldn't believe what he just heard and tried to think of something to prove his mother-in-law wrong. He occasionally gave Christy some of his candy to taste, but it never occurred to him until then that she would only eat a tiny bit and was terrible at giving him opinions. "That's not true, Willy made a candy just for me that I love," his eyes never left her face as he listened to her try to cover for her mother's mistake.

Dr. Wonka glanced back and forth between hoping that this wouldn't be too big of an issue for Willy, but chocolate and candy was his life. He only ever ate one piece of his chocolate and he now knew not to admit that he didn't care for it either, but then again he didn't like anything sweet. Willy stood up to say something, but once again was interrupted by a small group of Christy's cousins run around him, one of them stealing his hat.

"I'm Willy Wonka," Krista claimed and ran with it on her head towards the next room with Danielle, Laura and Jacky following her. James barely avoided getting knocked over as he herded Jacky's three kids into the room.

"Go ahead," he encouraged them and the three young kids slowly walked towards Willy trying to push each other to the front.

The youngest one was finally pushed right in front of him; she was about four years old and looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, "Willy, can we be taste testers for you?" She looked back at her older brother behind her who nodded obviously the one that told her what to say.

"Uh, sure," he answered temporarily distracted from Christy who took that opportunity to make herself scarce. He searched his pockets for a minute trying to find one of his newer candies; he was glad that he always kept chocolate on him. He pulled out three different pieces of chocolate wrapped up in green foil, "Here you can try these for me. These should be the ones that change your hair color, yeah." He watched excitedly as the three ate the chocolate; Mrs. Marsicano was worried for a minute and gasped as she saw their hair turn emerald green.

"Willy," she started, "How long does that last?" Jacky would not be happy if she had to dye the kids hair because they ate a strange candy.

He laughed as he thought about it, "Well I tried it on an oompa-loompa and it lasted about ten hours, but they are much bigger so maybe half that."

"Oompa-loompa?" James asked.

Willy pretended not to understand, "If you mumble I can't understand a thing you're saying." He headed towards the sound of Laurana crying hoping to find Christy wherever she was so she could tell him that her mother was very wrong. He stopped at the doorway of the second apartment and listened to the sounds of arguing.

"Come on Christy," a male voice said, "We aren't going to spy on Willy Wonka." Willy tried to remember whose voice it was and it sounded like it was Merrick. He vaguely remembered that Merrick and James were usually always together and in a way they were very much like Charlie's new friends.

"Take us on a tour," a younger girl spoke next.

Another woman that Willy recognized as Danielle continued, "We want to see the inside of the factory and all the things you tell us about."

"The chocolate room," one voice said.

"The inventing room," came another.

"And especially the glass elevator," said a third. Willy stopped trying to place all the voices as he leaned back against the wall. The whole point of fixing up this apartment building was to give the family a place to stay anytime they wanted to come and see Christy. They had even claimed a room so that they could have their own place and never have to let any of them into the factory. As far as he understood his Starshine was alright with this arrangement.

"No," Christy replied firmly, "It's not my factory; if it was you know I would be happy to let you in and let you see everything inside, but it's not."

"It is part yours, you are married to Willy Wonka," Laura spoke up. Willy noted that the usually shy, quiet girl seemed to have grown up and changed quite a bit since the last time he saw her.

Christy was getting very frustrated now; Willy noticed that her personality completely changed whenever she was around them. Even when she was just speaking to them on the phone she was an almost completely different person. She was easily aggravated, she lost her temper at the slightest thing and she was often quiet when her cousins were around, "I said no, there is no way Willy will allow it."

"I am Willy, see?" Krista laughed gesturing to the top hat that was still on her head. She was surprised no one stole it from her yet.

"How can Willy say no? You told me that he pretty much never says no to you so use it to your advantage," Merrick said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"No, I can't do that," Christy replied in a small voice. Willy wasn't sure if she was unhappy because of him or because her cousins wouldn't stop; he kept listening glad that no one noticed him standing in the hall, "It's been really hard for Willy since the kids were born and Charlie hasn't been as interested in candy making lately. He is not ready for this."

"Oh bullshit, you know that everything you tell your mother gets repeated a hundred times to everyone else. We know Willy has barely touched those kids and doesn't even want them. Your father almost flipped when he heard that he wanted nothing to do with them," Danielle tried hoping Christy would see her way.

Christy continued to shake her head, "That's not true, he loves the twins; he just doesn't know how to be a father."

"His dad seems alright," Merrick commented, "Willy almost seems like a carbon copy of him, except he prefers to cause cavities rather than prevent them. Anyway that place is so huge you could probably sneak us in without anyone ever noticing." Everyone else in the room agreed that sneaking them in would be a great idea.

"Willy ran away when he was like ten years old or something and when he went home his dad left. I don't think they ever got along before that so I really don't think he ever learned anything useful from Dr. Wonka," the chocolatier didn't hear the rest of what she said because he turned hearing a noise and jumped back startled by his father who was standing behind him.


	13. Melting Heart

**A/N Own Nada As a special Easter treat I'm putting up two chapters today so make sure you read chapter 12 first. **

**Chapter 13 – Melting Heart**

"Willy, you know better than to eavesdrop on people. It only leads to hearing things you wish you didn't," Dr. Wonka commented.

The chocolatier moved away from the door knowing he was right and headed outside to side on the front steps. His father followed and gave him a small pat on the back, a bit sad that his son still flinched away from anyone's touch with the one exception of Christy. Willy watched as a couple of the younger kids ran around on the sidewalk barely noticing that Ryan came up beside him and stole his cane. He sighed making no move to get it back and looked up at his father.

"How do I make all these people happy?"Willy asked turning his attention back to the small game the kids were making with the cane.

Dr. Wonka smiled and shook his head, "You can't." He was glad that his son was actually coming to him for advice even if he really didn't have much to offer, "Just worry about one person at a time."

A loud crying sound got closer as Christy stepped outside holding Laurana. Alicia was still inside getting passed around, but this one didn't seem to like all the people. Willy looked up still wanting to be angry with her, but her eyes changed his mind. He could tell that if she was any other girl she might be crying out her frustrations right now. She was frazzled and needed to be alone with her guitar. He didn't even wait to be asked and took the baby from her and sat back down next to his father. Christy looked surprised, but took the opportunity to head back in and lock herself in one of the bathrooms for awhile.

"Hold it a little closer, with the head a little higher," Dr. Wonka suggested helping Willy reposition the baby to make it more comfortable.

"You want it?" Willy asked handing it over. Dr. Wonka took the baby and within seconds she had completely calmed down. "How did you do that? That one hates me although I can't say I don't feel the same way."

Dr. Wonka chuckled as he bounced the baby a little, "Practice, lots of it. Your mother often left me with you and you would scream every time I picked you up until I just started ignoring the fact you were crying. I got so used to the sound that I could just hold you right through it, eventually you stopped crying so much."

Willy smirked as Dr. Wonka handed the baby back. Laurana looked up at Willy her face looking a bit angry, but she didn't cry. The chocolatier tried singing his theme song to her and soon her expression turned more peaceful as she looked around. He laughed, "I think she likes the song."

"Or maybe she likes the fact that you are actually paying attention to her instead of trying to get rid of her," Dr. Wonka commented. Willy shrugged hiding a smile; he looked down and started to feel a part of himself melt. No matter how much he thought he would never accept the fact that he was a father, he wasn't so sure now. The little baby yawned and he couldn't stop watching hoping she would do it again. He would have held her forever if Mrs. Marsicano didn't come over to offer to change her.

Christy's mom knocked lightly on the bedroom door and walked in surprised to find her daughter trying to hide under a bunch of pillows. "Oh dear, I'm sorry I told Willy you didn't like his candy," she said sitting down next to her, "Did he take it badly?"

Sitting up Christy sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since we walked in the door."

"Well you had me worried thinking that he was going to ignore the babies, but he seemed really good with Laurana just a minute ago. I think Danielle has her now," she said pulling Christy up, "Come on, let's get back to the family."

Christy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion wondering when he suddenly could stand to hold the baby and actually look comfortable with her. She followed her mother back to the first apartment. It was going to be a long day and the glares and looks she was getting from her cousins wasn't making it any easier.

The walk home from the apartment was a bit awkward for the two. Christy was worried that Willy was angry with her and there was something about him that was really off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Willy was a bit mad, but he was also thinking about the conversation he overheard about her cousins wanting to come in to the factory. He looked over at her wondering if she did or if she would agree to bring them in without telling him. The stopped at the front door while Willy looked for his key and that's when Christy noticed what was off, "Willy, where is your cane?"

Willy looked up at her with an annoyed expression, "One of the kids took it and while a bunch of them were playing with it they ended up breaking it somehow."

Christy bit her lip hoping that Willy didn't mind that much; she was glad that her parents were taking the babies for the night so that they could spend a night together without distractions, but it didn't look like it was going to work out that way.

Once they were inside the factory Willy stopped her again and pulled out a plain Wonka bar out of his pocket. She looked at it confused for a minute until he narrowed his eyes at her, "Eat it." Tentatively she unwrapped the chocolate and took a small bite. "Well?"

Once she swallowed she shrugged, "It's the best chocolate around, mixed by waterfall and all that with the highest quality ingredients." She handed him the bar back, but he didn't take it; he just kept staring at her waiting for a real answer. She sighed, "Alright I don't like it, but why is that such a big deal?"

He shook his head at her and continued to walk towards the chocolate room. She followed and once inside he gestured all around him, "This is why it is such a big deal. Is there any of my candies that you actually like?"

Rolling her eyes she nodded, "Yes Willy, I like the swudge and I love the candies you made me."

"Is that all?" he asked crossing him arms.

"Uh," she tried to think as she looked around the room, "Yeah." His face darkened as he turned away from her. She ran to catch up with him now a bit annoyed, "Hey, I never lied about it. I wouldn't care if you didn't like my music."

"Well I do care," he said getting on the candy boat, "Onward." Christy tried to follow, but he stopped her, "This is for candy lovers only." She watched him leave shaking her head at the stubborn man. With a sigh she headed towards the Buckets apartment, maybe they could talk some sense into him.


	14. Annoying

**Chapter 14 - Annoying**

Christy ran into the Bucket's apartment happy to see that they were home. She really needed someone's help and the best person would be Charlie if he was around. She found him in his bedroom working on what appeared to be history homework, "Charlie, Willy found out that I don't like his candy."

"You didn't tell him I knew, did you?" Charlie asked putting his pen down. Charlie actually asked her one day what her favorite candy was and that led to a long discussion where she had to admit she didn't like almost everything Willy made.

"No, of course not," she answered, "but I don't know what to do, he is so mad at me. I feel like anymore he is always angry with me."

"Yeah, since Brian, Sam and Chris have been visiting, he has been the same way with me," Charlie nodded understanding completely.

"Well what do we do? Sometimes I think he wants to be the only person in our lives and have everything be perfect all the time, but life isn't like that," she ranted stuffing her face in his pillow.

Charlie could barely stop himself from laughing at her childish ways as he answered, "Yeah, but before we got here he was the only person and it was perfect."

"Great so I'm an imperfection in Willy's perfect life and just by being here I make it worse," Christy said dryly as she looked up at Charlie.

He laughed, "I prefer to think of myself as a virus."

Christy couldn't help but laugh at that as she sat on the edge of the bed, "I hope he at least talks to me tonight then."

Willy went into his inventing room to sulk, a few oompa-loompas stopped at his feet to ask what was wrong, but he didn't answer until one brought his therapist in. He climbed up on the table and waited for Willy to talk, "Christy doesn't like my candy."

The oompa-loompas weren't surprise since they've seen her turn it down on many occasions. They also knew how much she loved chocolate chip cookies, but she never ate a single one that Willy made. He never noticed because they were always eaten so quickly by everyone else. The oompa-loompa sitting on the table, Dorian, signed to him asking why that was such a bad thing.

"She is married to the owner of the largest chocolate factory and she would rather go buy candy from Slugworth," right there he hit the nail on the head. He didn't realize until then that he was more bothered by the fact that her favorite candy was Slugworth's. He still wasn't happy about her not liking his, but he could eventually deal with that, "Alright her cousins were trying to convince her to sneak them in here and I don't know what she said. They spent a good portion of the day trying to get her to agree to let them in the factory."

Dorian raised an eyebrow and signed, "Don't you trust her to tell you if she was bringing someone inside the factory? Even if she didn't tell you, wouldn't you let her bring someone in? You didn't make this much of a fuss about Leota."

"I can't stand that woman," Willy insisted, "She always acts like she is going to touch me."

"Who me?" a voice spoke behind him. Willy turned to see Leota walking up behind him wondering how he didn't hear her come in. She pulled up a chair and scooted as close as she could until she was barely an inch away. He shut his eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't there, but it only made her giggle, "I need to borrow Christy tonight to play down at the Three Moons again."

"I think I need to start signing again so I don't have to speak, there are too many people in this factory," Willy responded looking away.

Leota smirked and signed to Dorian asking for permission to continue to annoy the candy man. Dorian shook his head as he laughed at her and hopped off the table, he wasn't planning on getting in the middle of this. Willy stared at her in disbelief, "Janice taught me. Did you really not speak for fifteen years?"

"I didn't have anyone to talk to; too bad it's not still like that," he replied as used his foot to push her chair further away, "Why are you in here looking for Christy? She doesn't invent any candies."

"I figured you'd be here and know where she was, then I wouldn't have to go running around everywhere looking for her," she answered as she picked up a piece of chocolate on the table, "Is it safe?" She had heard about some of the unfortunate accidents that the oompa-loompas had to endure and didn't want to risk being turned into something. He nodded and watched as she tasted it, "It's kind of salty." She made face as she swallowed it and sat back, "So where is Christy?"

Willy shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of got mad at her." He laughed nervously as his eyes went back and forth from the table to Leota.

The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes, "What stupid thing did you get upset over now? You are lucky that girl doesn't just leave and be done with your foolishness. I say this with all the love in the world, but you do know you are the most irritating, annoying person on the planet?" Willy looked at her surprised that she would be so blatantly honest like that and waited as she laughed and continued, "You know you are, the flashbacks, all the secrets you keep, the fact that no one can get close to you and I just don't mean physically, your cane always tapping away, your high pitched voice and the way you ignore anything you don't want to hear."

She watched as he was about to call her a mumbler, but stopped himself, "You know that you are the most irritating person I know."

"Well that's not hard since you don't know many people, but thank you I do try," she said as she got up to continue her search for Christy. Willy fidgeted a bit in his chair thinking about what she had said; it was true that he did do all those things and he knew that he also a bit overprotective of Christy and somewhat clingy, but he had been getting better at that.

He messed around in the inventing room for another hour or so before heading towards his bedroom. With any luck he would catch Christy before she left and maybe they could fix this. He arrived to see her sling her favorite guitar over her shoulder and pick a suitcase up off the floor. Panic set in as he rushed forward to try and change her mind about leaving; he couldn't believe that Leota had been right.


	15. Stage Fright

**A/N Own Nothing, Thanks to my betas and reviewers and readers. Wonka Bars all around**

**Chapter 15 – Stage Fright**

"Shorty, what are you doing?" Willy asked nervously moving closer to her.

Christy looked up at him glad that he was talking to her at least, "I've got a gig tonight, I thought Leota already mentioned it to you."

She started heading out the door when he called out to her again, "Don't leave." She turned back feeling very confused, it wasn't like this was the first time she had played at the bar. "Starshine, I'm sorry for making you upset, please don't leave me."

Christy shook her head trying to figure out what he was talking about until she remembered she was carrying a suitcase. She shook her head again, "Willy, no it's…"

"I don't care if you don't like my candy; you can have all that copy cat's candy you want, just stay here," he pleaded with her. Part of him wondered if his obvious neediness was one of the things that were driving her away.

Still shaking her head she tried to explain, "That's great Willy, but…"

"You can even bring all your cousins in if that makes you happy, I don't care as long as you're happy and you stay with me. I'll even…," he panicked seeing that she wasn't putting the suitcase down.

"Willy?" she started, "Can I finish a sentence now?" He nodded and toyed with his gloves, "Good, now I am not leaving you." He straightened up a bit more and put his hands back down as his sides giving her a confused look, "I never was planning on it. I have a gig tonight, but I will be coming home."

"But…," he pointed towards the suitcase still confused about what was going on.

"I also don't plan on bringing my cousins into the factory. I do plan to drop Laura's suitcase off at the apartment on my way to the bar," she laughed at Willy's growing confusion, "Her bag got lost at the airport and they dropped it off here when they found it."

"Oh," he laughed understanding now. He was really worried for a few minutes that there was nothing he could do to get her to stay.

With a large smile she moved closer to Willy and gave him a long kiss, "You thought I was going to leave because we had a little fight?" He nodded causing her to laugh at him, "Willy, if I left every time we disagreed about something I would never be here. You are just too stubborn."

"Me?" He asked in disbelief, "What about you shortcake?" She smirked and headed out the door. Now that one problem was fixed he could start thinking about something else more important. He walked out the door almost getting knocked down by Charlie and his friends as they ran down the hall. Charlie shouted an apology as he continued leaving Willy to decide that he needed to get out of the factory; it was getting too crowded inside.

The bar was pretty full that night as Christy and the rest of the band set up their stuff. Willy was sitting in his usual corner unnoticed by everyone. Occasionally Christy saw him when he would actually come out to see her play, but so far she seemed preoccupied with something else. Following her nervous glances he saw that the majority of her family was taking up a large section of the room. His mind drifted to the day he hired her on permanently as his assistant, as a small present he set it up so that their band played their first gig at that very bar. Christy was so scared that she could barely sing, not only that but she kept getting sick. He was glad when she finally started getting over her stage fright, but by the look on her face he could tell it was coming back.

Leota took over most of her songs until she could get herself together, but she was nowhere near as talented as Christy. Willy watched as his wife's hands played her instrument expertly even though she didn't look like she was even paying attention. When she did sing her voice could barely be heard and he saw her cousins whisper to each other and point in her general direction a few times. He wasn't sure if they had ever heard her before, but now he was guessing they hadn't.

Towards the middle of the night, Christy left the stage area and ran for the bathroom while the rest played some more songs that didn't require her to be there. Willy wanted to get up and help her, but he still couldn't stand being around someone sick so he went over to Danielle. "Willy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, Starshine is sick in the woman's restroom; could you maybe check on her for me?" he asked as he fidgeted with his cane,

Danielle looked confused for a second, "Starshine? Oh Christy, sure. I was wondering where she went; we had heard she was a great singer, but I think whoever said that was just being nice." She left Willy by himself to check on her cousin while Willy just watched. He looked at up Leota who flashed him her usual smile then gestured for him to come over to her. He reached them just as the song ended and she leaned down to speak to him quickly before starting the next one.

"When she gets back could you make yourself a little more noticeable?" Leota asked gesturing to an open table right in front.

"Yeah," Craig shouted over the noise of the bar, "Christy's is an awesome singer except when she gets nervous. You being here used to make it easier for her." Willy's eyes widened in surprise, but he agreed and sat down where Leota told him too. Christy came back in the middle of their song passing Willy without even noticing him until Leota nudged her. She looked down as she picked up her guitar and smiled; the next song that they played Willy recognized as one that she had written for him.

Everyone in the bar looked at her wondering why she sounded so much different, so much better. Willy smirked as he heard Merrick ask, "When did she actually get a voice?" No one had any more negative comments about her until much later in the night.

They were packing up to leave and Christy was getting one last drink before heading home. She stood at the bar and waited unable to keep from hearing the conversation the two men were having next to her, "That bass player is definitely hotter than that short little thing."

"Yeah," the second man agreed, "I had heard that she just had twins, but do you think she looked that way before or did she just let herself go."

Even the bartender flinched slightly as she heard the man's comment, she looked over at Christy shaking her head as she handed her the drink, "You look fine." Christy nodded, but didn't really believe her. After they finished packing up she walked home with Willy not speaking. He knew her well enough to be concerned.

"What's up shorty?" he asked when they got back to their room.

Christy shook her head, "I'm just tired and my knee hurts." She looked at herself in the mirror telling herself that she didn't lie to him; her knee was bothering her, but she usually didn't like to let him know when it was since he still blamed himself for her accident. Willy just stood there and watched her examine herself in the mirror as he tapped his cane. She turned towards him feeling guilty now, "Do I look bad after having the twins?"

"No," he answered wondering why she would ever think that, "You are perfect just the way you are shorty."

"Thanks," she said with a sad smile. She wasn't sure if she fully believed him, "Do you think Leota is prettier and hotter than me."

It almost made her feel better to see Willy shudder slightly, "Absolutely not, now why are you asking?"

She shrugged as she sat down on the bed, "Apparently some guys at the bar think I look terrible." Even though she didn't look up at the chocolatier she could feel his anger radiating from him. A smile grew on her face loving how he could make her feel so loved without even doing anything. She stood up on the bed and grabbed onto him so that he was currently giving her a piggyback ride, "You will tell me if I do start to look pudgy right?"

Willy rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, "Of course Starshine." That settled they got into bed and Willy watched as she slept curled into his side. He didn't understand how anyone could think that she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world.


	16. Cats and Dogs

**A/N I know most of you don't like some of my characters(Charlie's friends and Christys family), but I must admit I thoroughly enjoyed putting our beloved chocolatier into these situations. Love to my beta and reviewers. Glad you enjoyed your Wonka Bars. And as usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16 – Cats and Dogs**

Christy was anxious to see her babies the next day and Willy was taking his sweet time. Looking around for one of Willy's cane she grabbed it and tapped it like he normally does when he is irritated. It only took a few seconds before Willy came out of the bathroom taking it away from her, "You know how annoying that is?"

"You know you do it all the freaking time?" she replied as she herded him out the door. It was the twins' first night away from home and she was surprised that she really didn't mind that much, but now she really wanted to see them again. Willy was more concerned about the fact that he would once again be surrounded by people.

They both got a surprise when they walked in the main door, "Abby, Kaylie, Lily!" Christy happy knelt to the floor as three large dogs started jumping all over her happy to see her. Willy froze and backed up as far as he could against the wall.

"Afraid of dogs?" Mr. Marsicano asked happily. Christy turned around surprised to see the usual animal friendly chocolatier looking so unhappy.

Willy didn't answer and made an excuse to get away into the living room. He shuddered thinking about how the dogs were licking Christy, he couldn't think of many things that were more disgusting than that. She came into the room still being followed by the dogs and looked up at Willy, "Really? You have ducks, geese, chickens, cows, sheep, squirrels and god knows what else in that factory and you are afraid of a dog."

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes at her, "No, I'm not afraid of the dogs. I just don't like dogs, they are disgusting. How could you let them lick you? Eww." She laughed and moved a bit closer to him almost angry that he pulled away, "You have dog on you." She glared at him for a minute, but then ignored it leaving him to find the twins.

The three dogs all looked at Willy as he kept trying to shoo them away, but it seems the more he made it obvious he didn't like them the more they wanted to play with him. He was glad that most of the family took the morning to see some of the sights making the building feel very empty. On the other hand, that left Mr. Marsicano alone with him.

"Merrick and James didn't want to leave the three dogs in a kennel while we were here," Christy's father said slowly enjoying how uncomfortable his son-in-law looked, "You don't mind do you?" Willy shook his head making a mental note to have the place professionally cleaned as soon as they left. "Have a seat," he offered gesturing to the couch near Willy.

The chocolatier looked down at the couch and tried not to cringe; it was covered in dog hair and also sitting meant that the dogs would be closer to his face, "No thanks, shorty said we wouldn't be staying long today so I'll just stand and wait for her."

When Christy came back she played with the dogs for a few minutes glad to see them again. Part of her really missed having pets that weren't trained or used as a means to make candy. She wondered how her cat was doing with her ex-boyfriend and looked up with a pleading face at Willy as she hugged the golden retriever, "Come on Willy, don't you want one?"

"No," he answered sternly. It wasn't often that he actually said no to her and meant it so she didn't fight it. She was slightly disappointed and knew that she would bring it up again later, but for right this second she would let it go.

The opportunity to bring up the pet issue presented itself when they took a detour around the neighborhood. Christy convinced him that letting the twins get some fresh air was good for them so they walked down the main street until she saw that the pet store was supporting a local cat rescue, "Willy can we just go in and see them?" She put on a sweet smile hoping that one of the kittens would melt her husband's heart.

"You go, I'll stay out here," he answered.

She gave him a long look trying to figure out what it was that seemed to be suddenly bothering him. Maybe it was just the fact that they were out of the factory, she thought, "Come on." She pulled him into the pet store and headed towards the back where a long line of cages were filled with cats and kittens of all ages. He tried to resist, but his Starshine seemed to grow superhuman muscles when she wanted something. She pushed the little carriage closer to Willy and looked in each cage.

Tapping his cane as he grew impatient, Willy tried to keep his attention on how happy Christy was looking at the kittens. He remembered her mentioning that she had a cat once, but the conversation never came up again. Now he was sure that seeing all of these animals again made her want one. She came back over to him holding a small, mostly white, calico cat, "Isn't she adorable, Willy?" The candy man made a face as he tried to smile and nod. "You know you want to bring this one home, just hold her for a minute," she said holding the kitten out.

Willy just back away a bit shaking his head, "No, I think she would be better off in a different home." He laughed nervously as she stared at him still trying to figure out why he didn't like certain animals. She played with it some before handing it back to one of the volunteers and led them back out of the store.

"Why don't you like cats and dogs?" she asked as she looked up at Willy. He was now standing even farther away from her than before and it was starting to upset her a bit.

He shrugged not really wanting to answer, "They are disgusting." That was his answer for not liking a lot of things, but she knew better than to accept it. Whatever the reason was, it was more than that.

As she walked she decided that she would risk sending him into a flashback by asking, "Did you have any pets when you were a kid?"

Surprisingly he didn't seem fazed by the question at all, "Uh yeah, dad had a dog, but I don't remember it because he had to get rid of it. I think he said that I was only a little over a year then."

A giggle escaped her lips as she tried to imagine Dr. Wonka wrestling with a large dog, "I'll bet he had a little dog like a terrier or something. Why did he have to get rid of it?"

"He has a picture of it and I think it was one like your cousin's, the gold colored one," he said not answering her second question." She asked again, but was ignored.

They were back at the factory when she decided to push the issue again, "I am guessing from the fact that you aren't telling me why your father no longer has a dog that you had something to do with it." Willy continued to back away from her but didn't answer. She stared into his eyes noticing that something seemed wrong, his eyes were a bit red making her wonder if the subject was actually a sad topic that he was able to think about without going into his flashbacks, "Willy, whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

He laughed nervously, "I know that shorty, now please go shower and change." She was about to go, but now she noticed that his voice sounded weird.

"Oh no, Willy you're not getting sick again are you?" she asked moving closer to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine shorty," he answered seeing that he couldn't back up anymore. She rolled her eyes at him pulling his head closer down to hers so she could feel it. He didn't seem to have a fever, but she barely got the chance to see when he pulled away in a violent sneezing fit. "I'm not sick," he said seeing the way she was looking at him.

"It looks like you are," she replied.

The cane tapped faster as he looked away from her feeling a bit embarrassed, "It's the dogs and the cats." He looked up expecting her to be upset, but instead she looked annoyed even though she was smiling.

"You could have just told me you were allergic to cats and dogs. If I would have known that I wouldn't have brought you into the pet store," she responded trying not to laugh. She sighed at her favorite candy man and went to get all the pet dander off of her so she could actually be near Willy again.

He snuck into the bathroom and sat down while he waited for her, "You're not angry with me?"

Sticking her head through the curtain she looked at Willy questioningly, "Why would I be angry?"

"Well now you know you can't have another cat, I saw how much you wanted that kitten," he answered.

She laughed and moved back into the shower, "It's not the end of the world if I don't get something I want you know. Do I look like Veruca Salt?" Willy smiled as she continued, "Anyway, if I really want to play with kittens I can always volunteer down at the rescue." He nodded and moved as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a large fluffy towel around her, "Better?" He moved closer and gave her a long kiss then nodded.


	17. Another Day with the Marsicanos

A/N Own Nothing. Love my reviewers Boom and Peebles and my beta phantom.

Chapter 17 – Another Day with the Marsicanos

Another morning rose and as usual Willy was up and about before Christy even got out of bed. She looked around sleepily glad that the animals hadn't affected Willy too badly. He probably didn't get the best night's sleep, but it could have been worse. A little before lunch time she met up with him and the Buckets ready to visit their family again.

Willy eyed a tiny cup of cherry colored liquid that she was holding out to him, "What's this shorty?"

"Drink it; it tastes terrible but it will help with the dogs," she answered as she strapped her bag to the carriage. "Your father is going to meet us there again; I think he is getting used to being around a family again too."

At first Willy just stared at the liquid, but then quickly downed it and moved towards the door before the Buckets could start asking any questions. They hurried down to the apartment building and found that Dr. Wonka had already beaten them there and was inside.

"I think she likes you; do you have a dog Dr. Wonka?" Merrick asked. They walked in to see Willy's father kneeling on the ground rubbing the dog's stomach. Willy looked very surprised, but continued to watch as his father gave the dog more attention.

"Not for about 33 years, but mine looked exactly like this one. Daisy was her name; she made a great guard dog," he said with a smile. Christy watched and couldn't help but think that she and Charlie were helping the two Wonkas so much to learn to be happy again.

Merrick stood up and brushed the fur off his jeans, "You should get another one, especially since you live out in the middle of nowhere. Why didn't you?"

"Well, Willy…" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"Hi dad," he said softly startling him.

Dr. Wonka stood up and nodded a greeting at the little family. Christy handed him one of the girls to help ease the awkwardness and soon the room was filled with loud conversation again. The dogs were upset that they were no longer getting any attention from Dr. Wonka and so tried to get Willy's. Christy moved to hug her father, "You guys never told me how long you were planning on staying."

Willy looked up after trying to gently push the dog away hoping that the family wasn't planning on staying much longer. He wanted to get back into his normal candy making routine and these distractions were crushing his creativity. "I think we were only planning on staying a week this time," he answered.

Christy's mother smiled and walked up next to her, "Yes, but since Willy has given us the plane to use any time and this place to call our own I'm sure we'll be back often." Christy smiled, but Willy and Mr. Marsicano looked annoyed although for different reasons. Mr. Marsicano hated depending on Willy and Willy just wanted to be left alone.

Dr. Wonka handed off Alicia and grabbed one of the tennis balls sitting in a basket indicating that Willy should follow him to the back yard. Once outside, Dr. Wonka started playing fetch with all three dogs leaving Willy to wonder who this man standing in front of him was. His father seemed to have changed completely since finding out that Christy was going to give him grandchildren, now he was happy and easy going or so it seemed. "I thought I'd give you an excuse to get some fresh air," he explained throwing the ball again. Willy nodded knowing that the effects were already showing and on top of that whatever Christy gave him was making him sleepy.

Charlie and Ryan came out and started chasing one of the other dogs around. Willy laughed as he watched him have a good time, but started worrying that he would want a dog now too. His birthday was in two weeks and he vaguely remembered him hint to Christy that he wanted a pet bearded dragon. Charlie didn't know he was listening and also heard him tell her he didn't think Willy would like it. Willy smiled; a reptile he could deal with as long as its food didn't escape. He thought for a minute trying to remember what exactly they ate when Charlie came up beside him.

"Willy, you alright?" the boy asked looking at him strangely. The chocolatier nodded realizing that he had been staring into space for quite awhile now.

"What did she give you?" Dr. Wonka asked when Charlie went off to chase the dog again.

Willy shrugged, "Red." His father nodded taking a guess at what it might have been.

"Yes, that always did knock you right out," he said as he threw the ball to Ryan and headed back over towards Willy. As he got closer he started getting a little nervous; he had something very important to tell his son, but he wasn't sure if Willy would take it very well.

Dr. Wonka never got the chance because soon they heard what sounded like arguing come the back door. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Christy and her mother were both there and her mother looked upset. She walked back into main part of the building as Christy bit her lip looking over at Willy. He was confused, but stayed outside wondering what was going on. A few minutes later got him his answer as the majority of the people in the house were ushered outside by the woman.

Willy turned to Mr. Bucket who was one of the people that got kicked out, "What's going on?" Mr. Bucket shrugged having no idea at all.

"Aunt May decided to have a cleaning party," James answered as he and a few others sat down at one of the tables, "I don't know why she couldn't clean last night when we were all out." The other guys laughed at him and agreed trying to play a card game without the wind blowing them away. Willy closed his eyes again wondering where he could hide.

Mr. Marsicano walked out of the house with a large grin on his face as he moved close to Willy. Christy watched him from the doorway wondering what he was up to. "Kaylie, come here girl," he called patting his chest to let it know it could jump up. Willy didn't move away, but was having a hard time keeping himself from glaring at his father-in-law.

"Dad," Christy hissed, "Stop it." She narrowed her eyes at him as she came outside. He mumbled an apology to Willy and went to help her set up more tables and chairs. Thankfully it wasn't too cold out so no one was really complaining.

May was just about finished vacuuming one of the couches when she heard someone walk in the front door. She quickly went to see who it was always happy to have more visitors.

"Hey Willy," Christy said as she walked over to him, "If you want to sleep, mom told me that the dogs haven't been in our apartment." He shook his head and went back to watching Charlie and the other kids. "I don't know why you're embarrassed, but I promise only mom and dad know and that's all that will," she continued happy to see her candy man let out a little smile.

He put his arm around her, "Kay." She tried to push him into playing jump rope with the girls, but stopped when a new voice called out to Willy.


	18. Mother

**A/N Own Nothing. Love my two reviewers, Anyone else want my love? **

**Chapter 18 - Mother**

"Wilbur Wonka, how dare you not invite me to your wedding," the woman yelled as she came out followed by four others in their late teens/early twenties. Willy turned slowly and cringed at the sight of the woman.

"Willy dear," May looked concerned as she followed the woman out, "Who is this?"

"Wilbur?" Merrick and James started laughing at the chocolatier, "Willy was bad enough." Their laugher stopped with a good placed kick in the shins by Christy.

"Um Mrs. Marsicano and all the rest of the Marsicanos," Willy said as he looked around at everyone that was staring at him. He took a breath still praying for an earthquake or something to get the attention off of him, "This is my m…, uh Alexandrea and her children." Both of his parents stared at him as he tried to say mother wondering what wrong with him.

Alexandrea smiled at everyone, "I am his mother." The family still looked confused since as far as they knew Willy didn't have a mother and neither he nor Christy would talk about it any further. They also were very confused to the fact that he apparently also had brothers and sisters. "Oh, is that one of my grandchildren? Let me hold her."

"No!" Christy shook her head as she moved towards the woman, "Stay away from my children." May wanted to scold her for her rudeness, but she wasn't sure what was really going on.

"Starshine," Willy pulled her back to him, "Let her hold it." He turned to his father hoping for an explanation and it was obvious that he was less surprised to see her.

"Did I forget to mention that your mother and I are back together?" Willy sat down in on a bench not even caring that the golden retriever came up next to him and laid down across his lap. He stroked it absently as he took in all that had been happening so far that day.

Alexandrea was having a great time with the baby and introducing her other four kids to everyone there. Dr. Wonka eventually took Alicia away from her making an excuse that she needed to be fed. Christy was not happy at all that she was here, but if Willy was alright with it then she would let it go. "Willy," his mother called over to him, "Get away from that dog and come over here." Without thinking he got up and crossed the yard towards her, "Look at you, you look terrible," she said starting to act like a nervous mother hen. Dr. Wonka just watched as he kept backing away from her touch feeling sorry that he had to go through this in front of so many people.

"Hey Willy, can you help me?" Danielle asked as she walked over to him. He nodded glad for an excuse to get away from his mother and headed into the house. May was still cleaning away and looked up nervously as Willy walked in with Danielle.

"Take him back outside, I haven't finished yet," she said looking ashamed of herself.

Danielle rolled her eyes at her aunt, "Don't worry about it, you can't expect a place like this to be perfect with so many people coming and going. Come on Willy." He followed some more until they were in the living room alone. "I really don't need help with anything, but your mother was kind of being…," she looked up not really sure how to say what she wanted to say.

"Yeah," Willy replied as he sat down on one of the chairs. May immediately came in and pulled him off of it to start vacuuming.

"Let me clean it before you sit down," she said before looking up. She wanted to apologize for how hard everyone had been on him over the past few years and today seemed like a disaster in her mind.

Danielle pulled her away, "For god's sake Aunt May, let the poor guy sit down. The tiny bit of fur isn't going to kill his precious suit." Willy let out one of his nervous laughs and smiled glad that whatever Christy had given him was working pretty well except that he was having a bit of a hard time thinking clearly.

"It's alright, let's go back outside. One of those girls challenged me to a jump rope competition," Willy said as he headed back out.

The two were almost to the door when Danielle looked at him, "I know Christy doesn't seem to worry as much as she should, but you might want to change your gloves or whatever before you hold the girls since it sounds like you're catching a cold." She smiled and headed back out to talk with Jacky. Willy followed for a bit until he heard his parents arguing from the other side of the yard. Everyone was else was politely ignoring them although he guessed that they all had a lot of practice.

The two stopped when they saw Willy come out of the house and Dr. Wonka was obviously trying to stop her from saying something to him. He looked around for any distraction happy to find Jacky's kids coming up to him. "Willy," the youngest one said, "do you have anything new today?"

Willy checked his pockets quickly, "No sorry, I am working on a blue hair dye candy like the green one I gave you last time, but I still haven't gotten it quite right yet. There is always something wrong with anything that I try that's blue." The kids looked slightly disappointed but they took hold of Willy's hands not noticing he instinctively tried to pull away. The youngest one sat him down on the ground handing him an action figure. He almost wished he kept up on television so he knew what it was, but he tried his best to play with them. Lily wanted to play too, especially with Willy's hat, but one strong word from the older one for the puppy to lie down was all it took for her to stop.

Christy and Dr. Wonka watched Willy play with the kids both feeling extremely relieved. Even if Willy had a hard time with his daughters now, it seemed that he would be fine once they were old enough to really care. "Really Wilbur, how could you let this happen to your own son? I can't believe what you put him through, what other horrible things about him don't I know about?" Alexandrea asked angrily as she looked around the yard. Christy had heard most of the fight and partially agreed with her that Dr. Wonka was somewhat to blame for Willy's odd behavior, but so was she.

Dr. Wonka just looked away; he already accepted the fact that what was done was done and there was nothing he could now but try harder to be there for his son. Christy glared at the woman way passed annoyed, "And where were you the whole time? You think the reason he can't say the word mother is because of him?" Alexandrea looked at her like she smacked her.

"I think we should stop talking about Willy for awhile, he doesn't really like it," Mrs. Bucket said joining the conversation. She hated to admit she was eavesdropping, but it was obvious to her that Alexandrea's presence was making him more uncomfortable than he already was.

"How would you know?" Alexandrea asked looking at the other woman with distaste.

Mrs. Bucket was normally a very calm person, but something about this woman just grated her nerves, "For the past three years I've been taking care of your son. I'd be willing to bet that I know more about him than you do." Now it was Dr. Wonka's turn to wish he could hide; he had told his ex-wife where he was going and also told her that Willy would not be ready to see her again, but she didn't listen.

The argument was about to get much worse until Merrick stole Willy's hat and cane and started singing 'The Candy Man Can' with James. Willy turned around to watch it and Christy was happy to see him laughing. Will clapped at the end, "I like my theme song better, but that was terrific." May came out a few minutes later calling everyone in for dinner and quickly moving to the side so as not to get trampled by all the hungry people.

A/N I just realized that if someone didn't read one year later then they might be a little confused about Willys mother. She left him and Dr. Wonka when he was about 6 and they had a small run in that didn't go very well


	19. An Awkward Situation

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers, still love you all and my beta. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19 – An Awkward Situation**

"Shorty," Willy called as he got himself back up, "I think I need more of that stuff." Christy smiled nodding at him as they walked in together. She took him into their room and dug the small bottle out from the bottom of their bag. "It's not too obvious is it?"

Christy rolled her eyes at him as she poured him some of the red liquid, "A little bit, but Danielle has already spread the rumor that being around so many people had made you sick and that everyone needs to be more careful." Willy laughed knowing that she probably had heard him complain about that before when he just didn't want to be around them. She sat on the bed next to him leaning into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I should have just left you at home so you wouldn't have to deal with this. Now you have your mother and brothers and sisters to deal with…"

Willy shook his head, "I can't understand you when you mumble. Anyway I still haven't met Alexandrea's other children. I think they were too busy with Laura and Krista. I'm starving, let's boogie." Christy laughed at him giving him a small smack on the arm and led him out towards the kitchen. The rush had died down quite a bit now the only problem was finding some place to sit. Willy ended up perching on the arm of a couch next to Merrick who was still wearing his hat.

"No way," Ryan cried as he walked into the room with Charlie. They both sat on the floor while Charlie told him about how they trained the squirrels, "That's awesome." Willy listened with a smile for a bit until the conversation changed to video games. Apparently the boys had the same taste in games and Charlie invited him to come over and play with him and his friends.

"Is that alright Willy?" Charlie asked as the two looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," he answered in a high pitched voice. Charlie knew that it really meant no, but Ryan didn't so it was too late to tell him that he couldn't come over.

"We'll just stick to my room," Charlie promised before turning around to eat. Christy purposely kept her eyes down so as not to make any eye contact with anyone that was looking at her now.

Merrick nudged her with his knee since she was sitting right in front of him, but she shook her head slightly and whispered as low as she could, "Not my factory." For the first time that he could remember Willy wished that his hearing wasn't so great; he didn't want to see anyone trying to make her feel bad especially not because of him.

Willy tried to focus on something else and noticed that Mr. Marsicano and his dad seemed to be getting along. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but whatever it was they both were really involved in the conversation. A smirk shone on his face as he noticed that his mother was the only person having a hard time fitting in. His half-siblings were laughing with the others and none of them seemed the least bit interested to meet him.

Christy took hers and Willy's empty plates into the kitchen and found Alexandrea in there by herself. She looked up at her mother-in-law and was surprised to get an angry looked from her, "Wilbur keeps telling me how good you are for my boy, but it looks like the only thing you are good at is making life more difficult for him."

The shock of her words made Christy actually take a step back, "What? What the hell are you talking about? Willy is much better now than when I met him."

"I doubt that," she snorted turning towards the window, "My Willy was such a nice, sweet little boy. He wasn't shy at all and so smart. I thought that having a wife would help heal whatever happened to him when he closed the factory, but it seems to me that you only find reasons to keep him inside. You can't just throw a man like that into a house with fifty people he doesn't really know and expect him to know how to deal with the situation. You need to nurture him better."

Christy bit her tongue to keep her voice down, "I'm sorry, but who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about Willy since you haven't been around the past almost thirty years; he is a completely different person now. I'd really like to see you do a better job than me at bringing him back into the world."

"Fine, I will," she said walking out to the other room, "Willy, let's go." He went to stand up but then looked confused wondering why he was listening to her.

"Why?" he asked sitting back down.

Alexandrea put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that made all the other kids suddenly get quiet. Merrick often called it the 'Mother's Glare of Doom' because when they saw it they were frightened to death of what would happen if they didn't listen, "I am taking you away from this place and her."

Dr. Wonka finally decided to try and put a stop to all this, "Alex, leave the boy alone." She shook her head and moved towards Willy reaching out to grab his arm. The chocolatier moved back quickly trying to get away from being touched which caused him to fall backwards into Merrick. Merrick was half standing at the time and fell backwards as well; the two of them hit the top of the couch and tumbled over it into the dogs' bed.

Normally that scene would have made everyone laugh, but instead they were all staring angrily at Alexandrea. Willy stood up brushing himself off until he started sneezing, his mother took that opportunity to grab him again and pull him out the door. Her kids followed along fully embarrassed by their mother. "Come now Willy, we will make everything all better. I can do a much better job than that disgusting peasant and that little thing you call a wife."

Willy pulled away from her and stopped walking, "Get off me!" His mother glared at him and looked over his shoulder at the crowd of people all interested in the scene. Mrs. Bucket and Christy were both in front looking like they were ready to kill the woman.

Alexandra cross her arms and gave him a stern look, "Wilbur, listen to your mother."

"Don't call me that!" he said shaking his head, "I have a better mother over there." He turned back and headed into the house not listening to anyone call his name. No one bothered him after he locked the bedroom door and everyone pretty much kept quiet for the rest of the evening.

Christy stared at the television for a long time not really watching it until Willy came out looking a bit confused, "Ah, where did everyone go?"

She looked at her watch and saw it was about one in the morning, "Did you fall asleep, because everyone else is in bed now. The Buckets all went home and so did your father." Willy nodded and helped her off the couch so that they could go home.

"Where are the girls?" he asked noticing that she didn't have any of the twins' stuff with her.

"Mrs. Bucket is watching them," she answered as she leaned into him. He swiftly lifted her up and carried her realizing that she must have stayed up waiting for him. "Put me down," she mumbled, "I still have things to say to you."

Willy laughed, "So say them shorty."

"Your mother thinks I make your life worse and I make a horrible wife," she said barely getting the words out as she closed her eyes and cuddled into Willy's neck, "She thinks I push too hard and make you hide more."

Willy let out a long sigh, "Why do you listen to her and never to me? If I thought you made my life terrible then I wouldn't be here carrying you into my factory would I?

"Yes," she answered barely awake now.

"That doesn't make any sense," he laughed at her.

"You don't make any…," she was asleep before she finished her sentence. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead careful so as not to wake her and made his way into the factory. She partially woke up in the elevator but was out again as soon as he put her in their bed.


	20. Buying Charlie's Present

**A/N Own Nothing, thanks for the reviews. Alexandrea is hiding away from all the readers that want to hurt her :)**

**Chapter 20 – Buying Charlie's Present**

Around six in the morning Willy got out of bed feeling like shit. He got himself dressed and sat on the edge trying to figure out what was wrong when he remembered that he put Christy in the bed without changing her clothes which were covered in dog fur. He shook his head at himself making a note to have the sheets changed later that day. Taking a deep breath he went to the Buckets to see if he could find the red liquid that made him better.

Mrs. Bucket was fully awake and cooking breakfast when Willy walked in, "Good Morning, the twins are sleeping; I just gave them a bottle an hour ago." He nodded and started going through their bag, "What are you looking for?"

"Something shorty put in here for me," he answered getting a bit frustrated that he couldn't find it.

Mrs. Bucket turned towards the cabinet behind her and pulled out the bottle, "This?" He looked up and nodded, "Oh, I was wondering why it was with the babies' things." He just nodded again and tried to find where it told him how much to take wishing that he had paid attention before. The label folded out several times and he rolled his eyes at it not wanting to read the whole thing. "You know, that was really sweet what you said about your mother-in-law being a better mother than…," she stopped hoping that she wasn't being rude.

"Hmm? I wasn't talking about her; I mean, she is, but that's not who I meant," Willy replied still looking a bit frustrated.

Mrs. Bucket took the bottle away from him and poured the liquid into the cap, "Here, then who were you talking about?" She went back to making breakfast trying to think who else was there.

Willy fidgeted with his gloves a bit as he answered, "Uh, you."

She turned around with a surprised look and smiled at the chocolatier, "Willy Wonka, I am not old enough to be your mother." She pretended to be angry with him, but she couldn't take the smile off her face. She put a plate in front of him and called the others to breakfast. Soon they were all around the table and even Christy was awake to join them.

The chocolatier watched his Starshine amazed how she was pretty much eating and sleeping at the same time. As soon as she sat down she closed her eyes again, but her hands were still putting food in her mouth. He laughed to himself until he heard a baby cry, "I think Laurana's awake."

"It's Alicia," Christy corrected him as she got to up to see what she needed. Willy sat back in his chair wondering how she could tell them apart just from their cries.

As the week went on Christy took the kids a few more times to visit with her parents, but stopped taking Willy along with her deciding that she had put him through enough in that one day alone. Ryan visited a few times and Charlie kept his word refusing to show him any of the actual factory. It was a couple days before Charlie's fifteenth birthday when he was distracted from his light bulb lollipops. He just couldn't get the candy to glow for more than five minutes.

"Willy," Christy called in a whisper, "Come on, we got to go and get Charlie's birthday present." Willy nodded putting his work down and followed her outside.

"What are we getting him again?" Willy asked as he watched Christy; she looked a little off, but he assumed that one of the babies must have kept her awake all night.

She gave him an annoyed glance, "He wants a bearded dragon so we need to go to the pet store and get everything for it." Willy nodded remembering now as he followed her.

At one point she just stopped in the middle of the street and Willy had to pull her across, "Ah, hello Starshine, are you in there?"

"Huh? Yeah," she laughed at him as she continued on her way. There were only a few other customers in the store so they easily found someone who could help them find everything. Willy watched while Christy and the sales associate picked out a cage, food and water dish and everything else the little guy would need.

The best part in Willy's mind was when they actually went and looked at the little guys. He watched them play for a bit and pointed to one in the corner. The little dragon had his eyes on Willy the whole time and moved a bit closer when he saw Christy look at him too. They decided to get him and took everything home to get it set up before Charlie got home from school.

"Alright the oompa-loompas are going to take care of it until Charlie's birthday, so for now we will set up the smaller cage in the library," Christy said as they dropped all the bags on the floor. They finished setting up the little cage and put the little dragon in it, "Charlie never comes in here and the oompa-loompas will distract him if he tries to."

She stood up and looked at it happily for a minute before sitting down. Willy looked down at her, "What's wrong shorty?"

"I don't know I'm just really hot all of a sudden," she answered and then smiled, "I'm fine." Willy didn't look so sure, but nodded and helped her back up. She felt dizzy, but tried to ignore it until she collapsed.

Willy panicked for a second, but picked her up quickly and went to rush her to the oompa-loompa doctor. Christy tried to argue, but he wasn't listening. She gritted her teeth knowing exactly what was going to happen when she got down there. The past two weeks Willy had been pretty occupied and not really noticing that she was losing weight again. The things the man at the bar had said about her still bothered her mostly because he wasn't the first to ever say things like that. Her last boyfriend who she was with for eight years often pointed out things wrong with her body making her fairly insecure.

Now Willy was going to find out that she was going a little overboard ever since she and Mrs. Bucket had been discussing going on a vacation that summer. Mr. Bucket had put some money away and they wanted to take Charlie some place nice with a warm beach.

Christy continued to argue with him as he brought her into Dr. Sarah's office, "Willy, I'm fine."

"People who are fine don't just collapse, shortcake," he reasoned sitting next to her. Dr. Sarah nodded as she came in and instructed Willy to move while she examined Christy. She would have had Willy leave, but Christy needed a translator to answer her questions.

The chocolatier just sat there nervously until he saw Christy take off her shirt. He had been really busy and hadn't seen much of her lately, but now he could see a big difference in the way she looked. Dr. Sarah signed something to her as she flipped through the chart, "She wants to know what the last thing you ate was. I want to know when was the last time you ate something shortcake."

Christy sighed, "Yesterday." The little doctor nodded and waited for the rest of the answer, "Um, one of those breakfast protein bars, the special K ones."

Willy looked up, "Is that all you ate yesterday? "

"Yes," she mumbled and cried out a bit as Dr. Sarah squeezed her knee. The small woman shook her head in annoyance and signed something to Willy before leaving the room. "Well, what did she say?" Christy asked even though she was pretty sure she knew.

"She said to start eating normally and stop running on the treadmill in the gym," Willy answered lifting her back up and carrying her to their room.

She struggled a bit, "Willy, let me down. I can walk perfectly fine."

"Nope, you are going to the room and I am cooking a romantic dinner for us. How does that sound?" he asked looking at her. He blamed himself thinking that if he paid more attention to her then he would have noticed it earlier.

Christy crossed her arms, but nodded anyway, "That sounds really nice." She looked at him for a minute knowing him well enough to know what he was thinking, "I'm sorry Willy, that guy at the bar just drove me a bit nuts and I took it too far. I just want to look good for you when we go Hawaii this summer."

Willy looked at her, "You're going to Hawaii again?"

She nodded, "We all are and that includes you. Laurana and Alicia will stay with either my parents or your father, but probably my parents and the rest of us are going." Her smirk was ready for that panicked look he had on, but she knew he wasn't going to say no.

"I have to go?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you have to go too. You've been to other countries before, why are you so scared to go now?" she asked as he put her down on the bed.

He sat down beside her and shrugged, "It's different now. I used to go on candy expeditions, but I didn't go to the beach like everyone else."

"Well you have a couple months to get used to the idea," she said with a smirk. He nodded and left to make dinner.


	21. Still the Heir

**A/N Own Nothing Love Everyone :) Just letting you guys knows that the end is only a few chapters away, but fear not for there are plans for a third story in the saga.**

**Chapter 21 – Still the Heir**

Over the course of the next few months Willy tried hard to make sure he was more available to everyone. It eventually got so bad that he spent the days with people and the entire night working. Christy caught him sneaking out of bed one night and put a stop to it. Together they worked on a better way for Willy to manage his time so he could work during the day and spend the evenings with her, Charlie and the girls. It was starting to become more obvious that he was getting attached to the twins. By June they were both always happy to see Willy and thankfully Laurana stopped crying as much.

A few days before they were scheduled to leave for Hawaii Willy found himself wanting to spend a lot of that time with the girls. He brought them both down to the inventing room and put them in a playpen next to him while he told them all about the candy he was making. Both girls watched him for awhile, but seemed more interested in the oompa-loompas. The first time Christy found them in there she watched for a long time before Willy realized she was in the room. She was so happy that he was finally starting to admit that he didn't mind being a father.

Charlie came into the chocolate room for his last candy making test before going on vacation. He stopped when he saw that Willy was holding one of the girls as he mixed ingredients and started to wonder again about being heir to the factory. Taking his normal seat next to Willy he pretended to be happy while he and Willy went through their usual testing routine. The chocolatier had Charlie mix certain items and pick out what ingredients were starting to go bad. Charlie passed and the two went back to inventing together.

"Hey Willy, do you think the girls are going to be chocolatiers too?" Charlie asked as he mixed some melted chocolate.

Willy looked at them for a minute, "I don't know, I guess it will be up to them. They can be whatever they want to be." He smiled looking at Charlie wondering for the first time if the boy was changing his mind about candy making, "You still want to be a chocolatier right?" Charlie nodded with a smile and looked over at the twins again. Willy must have given them some chocolate because both of their faces were smeared with it.

"I don't think Christy is going to like all the candy you give them," Charlie laughed until he saw that Willy's eyes were looking far away.

It took a few second for Willy to come back out of it, "No, she won't be mad, but I know she'll ask me how much I gave them."

"I'll bet you never expected to have twins when you sent out the golden tickets," Charlie continued feeling silly for not just asking his question.

Willy shook his head, "No, I didn't expect a lot of things to happen. Did you manage to collect all the purple berries that fell off the rainbow tree?"

Charlie nodded and ran to get the basket, "I guess you wouldn't have sent them out if you did." He started concentrating hard on what he was working on knowing that Willy was staring at him.

"I guess not, but if I didn't send them out then I wouldn't have anyone in here but me. See how everything works out?" Willy replied. Charlie nodded, but still didn't feel much better about it.

"Willy, you better not be feeding them chocolate when it's almost time for them to eat," Christy called as she came into the room, "Sorry, did I interrupt a test?"

"No shorty, we are done and Charlie passed as usual. I only gave them I little bit," he said with a pout, "You told me they could have chocolate."

Christy smiled, "Yeah, but only a tiny bit." She looked over at Charlie noticing that he wasn't very happy, "What's up Charlie? Aren't you excited to go to Hawaii?"

He nodded glad that Christy had talked Willy into bringing Sam, Brian and Chris along too. What was even slightly more impressive is that somehow Leota was also joining them, "Nothing, I was just thinking of things."

The two adults glanced at each other before Willy explained what he thought was wrong, "I think Charlie is having second thoughts about being a chocolatier."

"No," Charlie answered immediately, "I was just thinking about the girls being chocolatiers too."

Christy frowned as she looked down at her girls. They were both lying on their stomachs in an attempt to crawl around the small playpen. She leaned in to clean the chocolate off their faces as she thought out loud, "I guess being around chocolate might give them an interest, but that's not a big deal is it Charlie?" Smirking she turned towards the boy, "You'd give my girls a job if they wanted one wouldn't you?"

"Give them a job?" he repeated slowly as a smile started to appear.

"Yeah," Willy nodded and laughed as he gave Charlie a light pat on the back, "Just because you're getting my factory one day doesn't mean you have to only have oompa-loompa employees, although I'd prefer it if you limited the number of humans." Charlie nodded happy once again now that he had his answer.

The morning that the family was scheduled to leave for Hawaii, Willy and Christy went to Dr. Wonka's to drop off the kids. They were both very surprised when he told them he wanted to watch them, but they weren't going to argue. Willy knocked on the door and went in finding his father in the living room. He stopped when he saw a small samoya dog sitting next to him.

Dr. Wonka got up quickly to greet his son and followed his gaze to puppy. Ever since he met Merrick's three dogs he couldn't help but remember how much he enjoyed having one around. Since his son rarely visited he didn't think it would really matter anymore. "Willy, aren't you going to be late for your flight if you don't hurry?" Dr. Wonka asked looking at his watch.

"Uh yeah," Willy answered with a nervous laugh. He handed over the bags for the twins and waited while Christy went over a few things with him. Dr. Wonka expected her to act like he had never taken care of a child before, but she was fairly relaxed about someone else caring for them. He assumed it must be because she was used to the oompa-loompas passing them around.

"Ok girls, can you say goodbye to daddy?" Christy asked as she put the girls in the playpen.

"Dada," both responded looking up at Willy. The chocolatier smiled proudly at his little girls and even more so as Laurana babbled something that Dr. Wonka thought was just baby talk.

Willy put a hand in his pocket after hearing the babble, but Christy stopped him, "No, just because she asks for it doesn't mean you can give her chocolate. We don't want them on a sugar high before we dump them with your father."

"That didn't sound like chocolate," Dr. Wonka commented watching Willy slightly pout, but he listened to his wife and didn't give in to the little girl.

Christy laughed, "No, but it's close; she started saying 'wit' every time she tasted it and now says it every time she wants some." Alicia kept her eyes on her father while Laurana kept repeating the word over and over, her voice getting angrier every time he didn't listen. "You've spoiled her," Christy looked over at her husband pretending to be disappointed.

Willy laughed again and smirked at his father, "Enjoy dealing with her." He tipped his hat in his father's direction and headed out the door listening to both girls scream for him.

They headed back towards the limo as Christy nudged him, "You thought you were going to be a terrible father and now those two want you more than they want me." Willy put his arm around the girl and nodded laughing at her fake pout.


	22. Going to Hawaii

**A/N Own Nothing, All love to my beta and to my loyal reviewers**

**Chapter 22 – Going to Hawaii**

Willy wasn't a happy chocolatier and it wasn't just because he was in an airplane full of people. Somehow he ended up sitting in between Sam and Leota; Chris, Brian and Charlie were in front of him and the Buckets and Christy were behind him. No matter how many times he went over the conversation in his head he still couldn't figure out when this was decided.

"So Mr. Wonka what's this place where we are staying?" Leota asked snapping a piece of gum. Christy tried not to laugh from behind her wondering if she should have kept quiet about how she calmed Willy down the last time they were on a plane. She had distracted him by blowing bubbles very close to him. Shaking her head she put on headphones and tried to nap.

Willy shrugged, "I don't know; I didn't pick it out, Doris did. It's the same place that shorty stayed at two years ago." He stopped and thought about that for a minute, there was something about the place that they were staying at that bothered him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. A humming on his other side distracted him and he turned with an evil glare towards Sam who was humming his theme song. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him since he loved it, but he knew that the teen was singing the parody of it in his head.

A large grin shone on the young boy's face as Willy narrowed his eyes at him. Sam turned trying to look innocent, "Something wrong Mr. Wonka?"

Brian turned in his seat and looked over at his best friend, "Are you torturing him without me?" The boys both laughed at Willy's annoyed expression and then turned back to talk amongst themselves.

"Those boys are trying to steal my job," Lexie pouted as she moved her leg closer to Willy rubbing it against his. She was wearing her usual attire of very short jeans and halter top and even though Willy was repulsed by the closeness he couldn't help be a man and feel a small amount of lust building.

"Starshine," Willy called in a high pitched voice. He needed a distraction if he was going to get through this plane ride. As much as he couldn't stand the woman sitting next to him, it started becoming increasing obvious that she was very attractive. Closing his eyes he remembered how awful he felt when Christy and Charlie walked in on him and her friend Terry. Willy and Terry had a lot in common and became fast friends until she tried to have sex with him. It took a long time to regain Christy's trust and he was not going to let that happen again.

As he opened his eyes he noticed that Leota's hand was on his leg moving up. She laughed when she saw his expression of absolute horror, "I was wondering when you would notice." Immediately she took her hand away, but Willy saw a faint reddening of her cheeks followed by an awkward silence.

"I hate you," Willy whispered breaking the silence. Leota laughed glad that tension was no longer running between them.

When the plane landed everyone was more than anxious to get out and stretch their legs and get checked into the hotel. Willy blindly followed his Starshine until she stopped a few feet away from the check-in desk. He looked around and soon saw what had been bothering him about this place. Christy saw it too and smiled as she ran and jumped up into Eric's arms. The muscular man lifted her up easily and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Willy watched feeling the jealousy grow. Eric worked at the hotel and had been intimate with Christy during her previous vacation on the island. He had even visited them in London for a week and at that time Willy liked him, but seeing them so happy to see each other made him dislike the other man.

The blonde man walked over and held his hand out to Willy as he shifted Christy to his other hip like she was a small child, "Willy, it's great to see you again." Willy just nodded as he shook hands with the man and stepped aside to let him greet the rest of the family.

"Shorty," Willy called forcing her to let go of Eric and come closer to him, "Let's check in now, kay." He didn't want to tell her that he was jealous and she didn't really notice as she quickly made plans to meet up with Eric later.

The family decided to spend the night in since they were all exhausted from the trip and quickly went to bed. Christy curled up into her candy man's arm not knowing that he spent much of the night thinking. Finally he fell asleep deciding that he had nothing to worry about, he had seen how Christy was with her other male friends and she was always fairly open with affection.

Christy was actually up early the next morning and had to pull Willy out of bed. She was dressed in a skimpy black bikini and trying to get him to come to the beach with everyone else, "Come on, everyone is waiting. Get dressed." He smirked as he looked over her body and soon was fully dressed in his suit. Christy came back in and looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Really? At the beach?" Willy just shrugged happy that she let it go fairly easily. She went out to meet with Charlie and Leota skipped in hoping to annoy her favorite chocolatier a little bit before she went off exploring.

"Willy, don't you own a bathing suit?" Leota asked with her hands on her hips. Willy turned towards her trying not to stare at her chest. While Christy was very well endowed in that area, Leota's chest made hers look like nothing. Swallowing hard Willy let his eyes glance over the rest of her body which was nicely built and tanned. Once again he reminded himself that Christy's body was also nice built, even if she was much shorter and that he had no right to complain about her skin being pale.

Finding his voice Willy shook his head, "I am not going outside in just swimming trunks."

Leota rolled her eyes and started fighting with Willy to take his coat off. Willy was strong, but he also was more freaked out that she was just touching him. He drifted into a flashback leaving her an opening to pull off his coat and shirt. When he came back he jumped as he quickly tried to cover himself and get away from Leota's now lust filled eyes, "Holy shit, you are hot. Why do you hide it?"

"Willy, are you coming?" Christy yelled as she ran into the room. She looked slightly confused as she looked back and forth from Willy to Leota having a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Leota spoke first, "You are actually going to let him go to the beach in that?"

Christy laughed and shook her head deciding not to get involved, "Just hurry." Shaking away the thoughts that something was going on between them she ran to the beach and dove into the water with Charlie and the boys. Eric was waiting for her and together they started surfing lessons.


	23. Betrayal

**A/N Own Nothing, Love my beta and my reviewers. Don't hate me plz**

**Chapter 23 - Betrayal**

Willy relaxed when he saw that Christy wasn't angry with him and dressed himself again ignoring Leota's continued protests. He sat next to the Buckets watching all the boys try to surf and tried to pretend that Eric wasn't being overly touchy as he helped Christy.

They were all having a great time and soon Leota joined the small group on the beach laying her towel out to get a darker tan. She looked at Willy with mischievous eyes, "Mr. Wonka, would you mind putting lotion on my back?" Willy shuddered and tried to get further away from her as she laughed at him and made herself more comfortable. Christy soon laid down next to her trying to figure out how much sun she could soak up before she would start to burn.

After the boys were all tired from being in the water they went out to find some things to do around the island with Mr. Bucket. Leota and Mrs. Bucket went shopping and that left Christy and Willy by themselves and she was ready to take full advantage of it.

Christy smiled as she climbed on top of him, "It's been awhile since we've really been alone." He smirked and chased her into their bathroom where she was already filling the Jacuzzi. She watched as he undressed once again wondering if she should be worried about what she had seen earlier, but soon forgot all about once they were together.

The next day everyone except Leota and Willy went to go have some adventures around the island. Willy sat at his laptop working when Leota came in and shut it, "Mr. Wonka, why aren't you out there with your wife and heir having fun and why is she allowing you to shut yourself up in here?"

Willy rubbed his forehead frustrated with this woman, "This is what I like to do silly girl."

Leota rolled her eyes and grabbed the chocolatier by the arm, dragging him out to the beach. She ordered them both strong drinks smiling evilly, "I am going to do what I can to get you to relax and have fun."

At first Willy resisted her attempts to get him drunk, but by nightfall they were laughing at everything the other said and for once weren't getting on each other's nerves. Willy's vision was completely blurred as he let Leota take off most of his suit.

She stared at him hungrily tracing the indents of his abs. Too far gone to think clearly, she jumped into his lap kissing him deeply. Willy gave up resisting and let her, but whispered his wife's name. It should have fazed her that it wasn't her that he was calling out, but at the time she didn't care and soon took off his pants to continue having her way with him.

Christy was surprised when she came home with the family and found that Willy wasn't in their bedroom working. She made her way outside and down the beach a bit when she heard someone call her name. Turning towards the voice her world suddenly came crashing down around her. Falling to her knees as if someone was actually pushing her down, she watched the two together. When she came back to her senses she took note of the many empty beer bottles and glasses strewn around the area and took out her camera making sure she had evidence when she confronted Willy. Soon it was too much for her and she went into her room to cry herself to sleep.

Sunlight pierced through the windows right into Willy's eyes bringing on a killer headache as he shifted slightly in the bed wondering when and how he had gotten there. "Good you're awake," Christy said as she gave him a hard shove and pushed him right off the bed.

"Why did you do that shorty?" Willy yelled in anger as he tried to stand back up. It was obvious that she wasn't happy with him, but he had no clue why and wasn't in the mood to be nice.

Christy grabbed his ear and pulled him back to the bed ignoring his angry protests, "What did you do last night?"

"Last night?" Willy stopped and thought about it for a second. As his memory cleared he giggled nervously, "You and me were on the beach last night. I thought you would be proud of me for doing that out there where anyone could have seen. Why are you so upset?" Now that his anger faded he could see that she had been crying.

She shook her head wondering if she should believe that he really thought it was her and if it mattered, "I would be; it would have been nice and I'm sure it was fun and romantic and spontaneous and all of those things, but it wasn't with me." Willy stared at her for a minute not understand what she was saying. Throwing the camera down on the bed she got up to leave, "Don't talk to me for awhile." With that she walked out to the living room where Leota was standing there waiting for her.

"Christy… I am so sorry," she said praying that her best friend would forgive her, "I don't know what I was thinking; I just wanted him to relax so that the two of you could enjoy the holiday. I can't even stand the man, you know that."

The Buckets were started to come out of their own rooms, but slowly went back in when they sensed something was going on. They were still eavesdropping, but they acted like they were giving the girls some privacy. Christy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked at her friend again she shook her head, "I don't give a shit what you meant to do; I just know what you did and I can't believe that I trusted you." Resisting the urge to curse her out and call her a few choice names, Christy left the hotel to go for a long walk. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Willy sat on the bed trying to figure out what was going on. He felt like lightning was trying to rip through his brain, but he ignored it for now as he went to see what was on the camera. After a few pictures of Charlie and his friends with various sea creatures he saw a video. He played it wondering why she wanted to tape the two of them when he noticed that it wasn't her on top of him. Horrified, he continued to watch as a tan, golden haired girl was where he was sure a short, dark haired girl should have been.

Leaving the bedroom, he also ran into Leota who looked up at him guilty. _'I hate this woman. How could I have done that to my Starshine?' _he thought as he looked at her. "Where did she go?" Willy asked trying not to make the situation more uncomfortable then it already was.

Leota vaguely pointed to the beach, "Mr. Wonka, I didn't mean to do anything like that. Maybe you should give her some time to cool down a bit." Willy just shook his head and went out to find her. She wasn't very far, but he didn't like where she was. Christy was close to the water sitting next to Eric with his arm around her. The other man glanced back when he felt eyes on him, but didn't move away.

Christy couldn't help but dump all her problems onto Eric and now was feeling bad for doing it. He was doing a fair job of comforting her though and kept trying to get her to be happy again, "Hey, why don't we go parasailing today, just you and me?" She let out a large sigh and shrugged, even though it sounded like a lot of fun she wasn't sure if she should let herself be happy and especially not with another man.

Jealousy crept up on Willy as he neared the two and tapped his cane behind them. It didn't have the same effect on sand as it normally did, but they both turned around to see him. After a quick nod from Christy, Eric got up and left the two alone. He headed towards their hotel room to see if the kids wanted to do anything special that day.

"Starshine," Willy started slowly as he sat next to her. He opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came out. He didn't know what he could say to make it better.

"You lied about Terry didn't you?" Christy asked as she glared out towards the ocean, "When I caught the two of you together and you said you were trying to push her away, you were lying to me. Now I caught you in the act again; am I not good enough for you or something?"

Willy looked up at her and shook his head, "No, I didn't ever lie to you. That woman is evil, I've told you that before I'm sure."

"So what, are you going pretend that she put a spell on you or something?" Christy turned to the chocolatier and tried to make herself forgive him. No matter how angry she was, she still loved him and wanted to be alright with this. Turning back towards the ocean she knew that she would never be alright with it and that he had a long way to go if he was ever going to make it up to her, if that was even possible.

Willy played with the top of his cane while he continued to think of something to fix this, "I love you Starshine."

"Well you don't act like it," she responded harshly. When Willy didn't have anything to say to that she got up and ran down the beach. The chocolatier felt part of him break as he watched her leave; he knew he was wrong and that Christy would never trust him again.

He was still there hours later when Charlie came out to see what was going on, "Willy? Everyone's acting really weird; what's going on?"

Willy glanced up at his heir, "I really messed up this time Charlie. I'll be lucky if she even wants to speak to me again." Charlie just sat there with his mentor for awhile wishing that there was something he could do, but in the end he knew that Willy would have to get himself out of this. The Buckets tried to enjoy the rest of their vacation and spent most of the time away from the hotel and the unhappy couple.


	24. Back to Normal

**A/N Own Nothing. This is the last chapter, but not to worry as soon as my great beta finishes with all the pages I sent her I will have the third and final story posted.**

**Chapter 24 – Back to Normal**

As soon as the family was back in the factory, Christy immediately moved her stuff down the hall to one of the guest rooms and Willy didn't even try to stop her. This wasn't one of their small spats where they were just both being stubborn; this time he knew that he ruined things. When they went to pick up the girls Willy decided that it was time to try and talk again, "Shorty, will you talk to me?"

Christy barely glanced over at the chocolatier as she leaned back in the limo, "So talk, I have nothing to say to you."

"I just want you to know how bad I feel and that I don't want you to leave," Willy started hoping that she would be understanding even if she had every right to be angry.

She sighed, "I know." He looked at her sadly not wanting to ask his next question, but she answered it anyway, "I don't know what I'm going to do. If we didn't have kids then yes I would be gone, moved to China or something. The twins complicate matters."

Willy went into a flashback seeing once again how both of his parents left him. When he came out he was grateful that Christy was at least considering their children before deciding to move halfway across the world, "I'll do anything to make it up to you; I love you."

Christy sighed again, "As much as I hate to say it, I still love you too. I shouldn't, but I do and I don't want to leave even as angry as I am. This whole thing has got me thinking that maybe you only think you love me and that I was just convenient." Willy tried to protest, but she cut him off, "I was the first woman to walk into your life after fifteen years of being alone, why wouldn't you want me? But now that you are different, you probably are ready to play the field."

Shaking his head Willy lightly touched her arm, "I may have been young before I closed the factory and you did end up being a lot of firsts for me, but I did have eyes and I was a man. You are and always will be my one and only Starshine." She nodded and he giggled nervously keeping his fingers crossed that he was slowly healing her heart.

Dr. Wonka was sad to see the twins go; at least he was sad to see Alicia go. Laurana had been fussy since the moment Willy had left and now Dr. Wonka was sure that he had gone deaf in one ear from her screeching. Christy's sad mood went away as she saw her girls both reach for her. She scooped them both up and swung them around a bit before handing them off to Willy.

Christy started packing up their things as she spoke to Dr. Wonka, "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No, but I was surprised how much Alicia is like Willy. I'll bet Laurana grows up with your personality," Dr. Wonka answered with a small smile.

Christy laughed, "Oh god, I hope not." She turned back to see Willy sneak both the girls a tiny piece of chocolate and rolled her eyes at the chocolatier, "I think you bribe them so they'll like you more." He smiled and shrugged slightly as he put the girls in the stroller.

When they returned to the factory, Christy wondered where she was going to put the girls. The nursery was attached to Willy's room, but if they started crying Willy wouldn't really know what to do about it and she didn't want them to be given chocolate in the middle of the night. That meant that they needed to sort this whole mess out, right then. Leaving the girls with the Buckets she took him to one of the gardens, "Willy, let's try talking some more. I don't want to be angry with you."

Willy nodded, "That's good shorty, because I don't want you to be angry either."

"But I can't trust you either, so where does that leave us," Christy continued as she stared out into the little lake in the center of the room.

He sat down next to her and slowly put his arm around her happy that she didn't pull away, "I really thought she was you. You know me and know that I would never do anything like that."

"I know that, that's why I'm not as angry or upset as I should be," she replied leaning into him. She knew she was being stupid for pretty much letting the whole situation drop, but it was just easier to pretend it never happened. He made a huge mistake and she knew that he would do whatever was necessary to make up for it. An oompa-loompa walked in on them with a message that one of the girls wouldn't stop crying.

Willy smirked and nudged Christy, "I'll bet she is crying for you this time." Christy laughed and together they got up and went to check on Laurana. As they walked she looked over her husband who had changed so much in the past year. He went from all out avoiding his children to a loving father and an even better husband. She stopped and gave him a long kiss, "What was that for Starshine?"

"For being you. Now for your punishment, I expect you to change the girls every time they need it for the next two months and I also have something more evil in mind that I'll tell you about later," she smirked as Willy paled. He nodded knowing that he deserved much worse than that.

"You forgive me then?" he asked quietly.

Christy nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do, but if I ever catch you again I will leave." Willy nodded seriously until she smiled again and started running towards the Bucket's house. Willy chased her, happy to have life back to normal

**A/N You know you want to know what the other evil thing Christy had planned. To find out you have to read Daddy's Girl, the third story in the series which I'll get posted as soon as I can,**


End file.
